


The Ren

by Calairiel_Malromiel



Series: House of Thranduil [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calairiel_Malromiel/pseuds/Calairiel_Malromiel
Summary: This is Part 2 of an AU series called House of Thranduil. It begins in Ennor (Middle Earth) and will conclude in Aman.Part 1 begins with Ernil Legolas and tells the story of Thranduil's disastrous first marriage and how he was left alone with an infant son.Part 2 The Ren continues where Ernil Legolas leaves off. Legolas has sailed to Aman and Thranduil wishes to follow, but something is holding him back. He soon understands when he is sent his true bond-mate in the form of an Ainu from the Host of Eru. With her help, Thranduil soon learns the real reason he has waited so long to sail to the Blessed Realm and must come to terms with the enormity of the task that has been set before him.In this AU there are bond-mates or soulmates, though arranged marriages do occur in the Noble Houses.I own no characters but my own and claim none of Professor Tolkien's.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks go to The Tolkien Gateway ( http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Main_Page ) for all canon spellings and backstories and to Real Elvish ( https://realelvish.net/ ) where all OC names and their meanings came from.

 

It had been little more than one hundred years since his son had sailed into the West and still Thranduil tarried within Eryn Lasgalen, The Wood of the Greenleaves. So renamed for his son. One of the Nine Walkers, who had taken upon them the quest to destroy the enemies ring of power. His son who had won praise and renown over the whole land.

 

All things considered, King Thranduil simply missed his son.

 

He was leading out another patrol to clear out the latest excursion of yrch that had been spotted. Though nowhere near the problem of the past, they were still a nuisance. The giant spiders that had once infested his forests were gone and his forests were once again healthy and full of life. If he could but rid the world of the yrch he felt he could leave along with his people to Aman.

 

He sighed, knowing it was a lie he was telling himself. He did not know why he tarried, but he knew it was not his time to go yet, though his people had been leaving in dribbles and drabs for decades now. It was truly getting to the point where he might actually be able to remove his crown and just live life as a simple ellon.

 

Ah! That would be a relief! Millenia of duty was quite enough for anyone. He was ready to retire!

 

Up ahead he saw their quarry and he was just about to charge when an concussion blast was heard above him, high in the sky. He saw a white ring in the sky, as though a pebble had been dropped into a pool and the ring was its ripple. A large fireball was heading straight for them and he quickly turned to signal his men to scatter into the forest. Too late! It was upon them and then - it simply stopped. Floating there in front of them about 10 feet off the ground.

 

Suddenly, Radagast the Brown, the last of the Istari in Ennor, was there before him, standing and facing the glowing orb. “Aiwendil, wha..?” Thranduil began and was quickly shushed by Aiwendil’s raised hand.

 

“I do not know why I was called here, but let us find out together, shall we?” and he walked slowly forward and began speaking in a strange musical tone. The orb, golden in color, glowing and crackling with energy and power suddenly stilled and with a loud THWACK released another concussion wave that knocked the elves off their horses and turned the yrch instantly into ash that blew off into the wind. Where the orb had been, a woman with a golden glow, was there in its place.

 

Thranduil got to his feet and gasped, “Ningloril! You are here at last!” he breathed and a beatific smile graced his face.

 

*******************

 

She was an elemental. She was water and she had a purpose. A job. She was part of the Host of Eru. A Host so large that no one could put a number to them, save Eru, Himself. She was a particular kind of elemental called a Ren. Ren were not common among the Host, but there were many all the same. Their Rank was High within the Host, though far from the Highest of the Host. She was Sa. Sa-Ren. It was her name. It was her rank. It was her purpose. It was her. She was Water. She Healed.

 

She had a twin brother. He was Na. Na-Ren and he was Air. Together they made rain. Their Purpose was to go to the many Worlds of Eru and bring rain to those worlds. Worlds without number. She and her brother had joy in their Purpose. They loved their Purpose and they loved to water the worlds as a gardener would water a garden.

 

Sometimes, Eru would send them to whip up huge storms and they could lose themselves in the wildness that was a part of them. They were Ren and they were Elementals.

 

They had been at their Purpose tens of thousands of millennia when one day she was called by Father Eru. She went gladly. Eru was her beloved Father and she was His Child. As she knelt in respect and love in her Father’s presence He told her He had a task for her. Would she accept? She eagerly agreed because her Father asked and she loved her Father and would do anything that was pleasing to Him and His Designs.

 

The next thing she knew was she was flung at great speed into one of the Worlds. She hurtled towards the ground and halted herself before she could injure the World. And she looked about her curiously. _Pretty!_

 

There was a forest here. She liked the growing things of the Worlds. Perhaps she was here to water them? But it would be easier if Na was here with her. She hoped she wouldn’t be away from her brother long. They had never been apart before. But Father Eru wanted her here, so here is where she would be.

 

Then she saw them. The Children of Eru. His Creations. Those Lights of the Divine He had put on His Worlds. _Pretty!_

 

One of them was not like the others. He spoke to her in their language - part of the music of the Ainu. He was an Earth Elemental. He was asking her to show herself. So she put on the form Eru had given her. _Oh!_ but she somehow had hurt the children. This made her very sad. She would have to be careful with them. They must be like delicate flowers. She liked the flowers. She had learned to be gentle when she watered them.

 

She came closer to the Earth Elemental but she couldn’t see him! He was wearing something that covered him up! She wanted to see him so she waved her hand and _There he was! Pretty!_

 

********************

 

The elves all stared as they saw Radagast the Brown as he truly was. The Maia Aiwendil. Tall and fair, with golden brown hair, crowned with a golden circlet and golden brown eyes. He was dressed in a brown tunic and rust undershirt, trimmed in gold with dark brown trousers and deerskin boots. He was still the Brown, though it was obvious who and what he was. He was no longer is the guise of an old man. He was all youth and beauty.

 

But it was hard to decide who to look at. _She_ was radiant. It was hard to see how tall she was since she was still hovering several feet above the ground. She had long pale golden hair, an oval face with large eyes that appeared to be a deep blue-green color. Teal. Her brows and lashes were dark as night, however, and gave a depth and beauty to her face. A small straight nose and perfectly shaped cupid’s bow lips of a deep pink color.

 

She seemed to be well made with a full bosom, tiny waist and perfectly shaped hips and bottom. It was hard to see because of her white gown, but it seemed she had very long legs. The sash about her waist was the same color as her eyes and she had a deep blue robe hanging loosely, almost carelessly, about her arms. The Maia knew immediately that the sash and robe were her Rank and Purpose. She was a Water Elemental. More, he knew she was a Ren. Those were rare!

 

He had been shocked at the ease she had unmasked him. The Belain had given him his guise to wear while on his mission in Ennor and she had done away with it as though it were a cloak he was wearing. He tried to bow to her, as she was of a higher rank than he, and she quickly stopped him shaking her finger _“No!”_ at him. Being a Maia, he could quickly deduce that she was straight from the Host. That could be problematic. She was completely innocent.

 

Those who had chosen to live here were tied to Arda - just as the Eldar were. Being in contact with the Children of Eru had changed them over the years. Had made them a bit more - real. This one had none of that - earthiness. She was Celestial.

 

He, himself, didn’t know quite why he was here. To be a teacher for her? An intermediary? A translator? He had no clue, he'd simply answered the call.

 

Behind him he heard Thranduil gasp and say, “Ningloril! You are here at last!”

 

Aiwendil’s head whipped around and he saw the look of rapture upon the King’s face. _Eru,_ he thought, _He’s seen her before. Perhaps in a vision? Ningloril? Golden Water! How apt!_

 

And then she saw Thranduil and felt a pull towards him. She approached him and raised her hand as though to touch him when one of his men drew his sword as though to strike her. “NO!” the king cried. “Put down your weapons. Nobody harms her!”

 

The chastised guard quickly lowered his sword and his fellow nudged him and whispered fiercely, “Fool! She just wiped out an entire patrol of yrch!”

 

She merely tilted her head and looked at them serenely and then brought her attention back to the king. She brought up her hand and he brought up his. It was clear they were drawn towards each other.

 

What the elves did not notice, but the Maia did, was they both had half-fëas and those fëar were straining towards each other to form a whole. And he knew what that meant. And he knew what they would become together.

 

Suddenly he knew why he was there. He had to perform a binding ceremony and he had to do it quickly. And he was to do it as a Maia, for this was to be with the Blessings of the Powers and before Eru, Himself. And since he was the only representative available, it was up to him.

 

He produced a golden cord and approached them. “King Thranduil!” he called. Nothing! “King Thranduil!” He called louder. Nothing! They were lost in each others eyes. “THRANDUIL!” he fairly barked and finally he caught the Elvenkings attention.

 

“She is here for you! I need to bind you both. NOW! Grasp her forearm - in the nuptial way.” he instructed. Thranduil complied and the elemental merely looked on in mild curiosity. Aiwendil quickly wrapped the cord around their joined arms and began the binding.

 

“Do you take this Lady as your bond-mate, forever faithful, forever bound in the Light of Eru in this world and the next. In this life and the next?” Aiwendil intoned.

 

“I do and I will in the name of Father Eru.” Thranduil replied, as though in a dream.

 

Aiwendil repeated the words in the Ainu language for the elemental and she replied the same, she herself caught in the same dream. The Maia spoke the final words of binding in the language of the Ainu and the golden cord began to glow and then became two golden rings upon the marriage fingers of the elf and ainu.

 

“Thranduil,” Aiwendil began urgently, “You are already bonded, your fëar are already joined. Picture your chambers in your mind before it is too late!”

 

“No - not there,” Thranduil replied dreamily and then suddenly they were both gone in a flash of golden light.

 

The guards looked around them in panic and and asked the Maia, all at once, “Where is he? What has become of him?” talking over each other demanding to know what had become of their king.

 

Aiwendil held up his arms for silence and replied, very calmly, “Relax, friends. No harm will befall your king. He has merely been wed and you have a new queen. An Ainu Queen. An Ainu that frankly outranks all the Belain in Aman.” he smiled at their stunned faces.

 

“Go on! Spread these glad tidings and get you together a feast in celebration! This is a  _good thing!_ Father Eru, Himself, has blessed you and sent a bond-mate to your king from his own Host. That does not happen every day. In fact, I can not think of a time it has  _ever_ happened!” and he walked off chuckling. He would be sure to visit Thranduil after the bonding madness passed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit, but short chapter ahead with Thranduil's wedding night. 
> 
> Changes are ahead for our beautiful Elvenking.

 

They were here! In his secret spot! The little clearing, surrounded by trees as a natural break. A deep still pool of the clearest water surrounded by the softest moss and sweet grasses around its banks. Flowers of every hue and fragrance imaginable combining in a light scent that soothed the senses and healed the soul. He loved this clearing more than any place in his realm, perhaps because he had been with his father when they had stumbled upon it while exploring their new home. And now _she_ was here with him. His Ningloril. It was the one place in the world he wanted to be with her.

 

He held her hand and brought her over to the pool as she floated behind him. Her feet still had not touched the ground. But as soon as she was near the pool she did a remarkable thing. She walked out upon the water’s surface as though it were solid ground.

 

Then she began gliding upon the surface that looked all the world as though she were ice skating on its surface in her bare feet. Thranduil thought even his long lost cousin, Lúthien, was never so graceful and lovely! And the bliss upon her face was entrancing. As she glided upon the surface she would laugh and the sound of it was like a cheerful brook on a Summer’s day.

 

Then she began to sing with a polyphonic voice that sounded as a harmonized chorus. And as she sang, her song seemed to be the very music that had created their world. And he realized he was probably hearing her actual part of that music, so long ago sung, that had created Ennor. She would have been there when Melkor had marred the music with his own clashing tune and it humbled him. How could he be in her presence? It did occur to him that all of the Belain upon Ennor had also had a part in that music so long ago. She was simply one who had not felt the call to enter this world at its beginning. Nor would she have felt this call as those had already been chosen by Eru.

 

Sensing his disquiet, she came to the edge and bid him join her. Not wanting to refuse her anything he removed his boots and stepped into the water fully expecting to wade in as he always did. But as soon a he took her hand he was borne upon the water and it was as walking upon solid ground, though the texture felt as nothing that he’d ever touched before. She took him to the center of the pool and he looked about him in wonder. The glade looked different from this vantage point and it was truly beautiful and he looked at her with gratitude for this gift.

 

He then looked into her eyes and the pull of her was too much for him and he leaned in to gently brush her lips with his. There was an instant shock of attraction and he pulled back in shock hoping he hadn’t crossed some line. He still wasn’t thinking of her as his bond-mate though he already felt closer to her in spirit than to any being he had ever met in his life, including close family members who he had shared the close bonds of blood and kin.

 

He looked into her eyes again and he saw an intensity there that he was sure matched his own. He leaned towards her touching his lips to hers once again and felt her arms winding around his shoulders and her hand snaking through his hair at the base of his neck. His tongue teased at her lips, begging entry and her lips parted under his. He slipped his tongue past her lips and their tongues began a dance of their own. Ah, he felt like he had been perishing of thirst and was granted relief for the first time in his life and he deepened their kiss.

 

Everything felt so right, he shifted so he could lift her under her legs and he gently laid her upon the surface of the pool, never breaking their kiss. She brought her hands to his chest and began caressing him over his clothing and suddenly he found himself bare chested with her hands touching him upon his bare skin. She was so magical. A fire was building within his loins and he began kissing her upon her face, licking and nipping at her jawline, her neck, his hands roaming all over her. He couldn’t get enough of the feel of her. Her skin was so soft.

 

He untied the laces at the collar of her gown and it fell to her waist, completely exposing her torso. He caught his breath at the sight of her and kissed that mouth again, his hands touching, caressing and he heard her own breath catching as his hands found those luscious breasts as he gently kneaded her.

 

He began working his way down again with his mouth, lips, tongue until he found her rosy tip which he drew into his mouth and began suckling. He heard her softly moan and he caught at the sash holding her gown cinched to her waist - and then suddenly they were both completely unclothed.

 

He smirked up at her, “You are impatient, My Beloved.”

 

She smiled and quipped right back, “Nay, merely practical, My One.”

 

He gaped at her, stunned to be hearing his own language from her lips. She giggled and said, “Soon, all you know, I will know. As all I know, you will know.” and she touched him upon his heart and brow as she spoke.”And, I will not break, My One.”  

 

Then they came together in a frenzy of lips and teeth and hands, completely exploring each other. When he finally entered her they both cried out in pleasure. He felt her barrier give way and also felt her pain. He tried to withdraw, but she wrapped her legs around his hips and forced him to sheath himself fully within her. Eru, she was strong!

 

Then he felt her heal and the pain recede and he was momentarily paralyzed by the blinding pleasure of their joining. Then he began to move within her until the heat of their passion had them both crying out as they reached their peak together, gasping for breath. Their first time was necessarily brief due to their passion for one another, but they had forever to learn the other.

 

Somewhere in the fog of his afterglow he knew that what they had just experienced was not what others experienced in their coupling. He had felt what she felt and he knew she had felt the converse, also feeling what he was experiencing. But he also didn’t care. What was more important to him was he felt _her_. Her fëa. Her spirit. He felt their bond. _Finally!_ He now knew what all the fuss was about! And he felt warm and safe and loved. He was united with His One. He’d never be alone again.

 

He turned to his side bringing her with him so he could hold her close. Through their bond he shared all the love, affection and pure pleasure he felt being with her. He wasn’t entirely surprised to feel the same coming from her. They had found a home with each other.

 

*******************

 

He had slept like a babe in her arms during the night, never feeling the chill of the night. He awoke with such a feeling of well being he almost feared this to be a dream, until he felt the whisper of her mind within his and felt the warmth within his arms. He tightened his hold upon her, smiling. He opened his eyes and gazed upon his bond-mate, _‘his wife’_ and his eyes widened in surprise and joy when he saw that she had conceived. She returned his smile, sharing his joy.

 

“There will be two, My One. Identical daughters. I have seen them. They will be beautiful. I have seen our other children, as well. I’ve seen identical twin sons that will be your very image, My One!” she spoke but it was as if he could see her words before she uttered them. And he saw the images of those she spoke of. Their children. He had thought he couldn’t be happier, but felt his heart would burst with joy at the sight of them.

 

He clasped her to him and laughed in delight! Then he found himself floundering in water as she had removed the firmness of the water’s surface. He looked at his wife and she smirked at him, “We needed to bathe, My One,” she stated cheekily and dove under the water’s surface. Whereupon he followed her and they spent some time frolicking in the pool.

 

Leaving the pool she directed the water to stay in the pool and they emerged completely dry. She then dressed them in loose robes of white that were soft to the touch, but seemed to have an otherworldly quality to them. Hers were embossed with blue like ripples of water at the hem and cuffs, with what seemed droplets of water raining into the ripples. His were the same white but embossed with lacing branches with silver and green leaves. Thranduil thought he’d never felt anything so soft against his skin.

 

As they stepped upon the mossy banks it was then that he began to notice that he felt different. He felt... _more!_ He looked down upon his wife in confusion and fear. Hadn’t they been of a height just yesterday. Now he was almost a head taller than she! “Wha..?” he began and she placed her fingers upon his lips, “Fear not, My One. You have been changed. You are like me now.”

 

Then she spoke a quick command in her tongue and he understood her and without thinking he replied in kind.

 

But what shocked him was his response for he felt the truth in it. “I am Ta-Ren. I am Earth. I Heal.” And he blew out a heavy breath and looked questioningly at her again. “Did you…?”

 

“Nay, My One. Twas not I. I have not the Power for such. Twere our Father, Eru, who has wrought this change in you. Rejoice! For you have been Blessed!”

 

She then rose into air and looked down on him smiling, “I am Sa-Ren, I am Water, I Heal” and then she pointed to him and said, “You are Ta-Ren, You are Earth, You Heal” And then “We are Ren,” and she smiled at him and she let her golden light shine about her and she was radiant.

 

Thranduil reached for her hand and pulled her down to him and kissed her hands, greatly touched and not even noticing that his own silver glow was more intense and seemed to answer to her golden glow. He didn’t notice because _this_ was his vision of so long ago. When he had been heartbroken over an ellith's deceit and how she’d used him to escape from a domineering father. A daughter stolen and a son abandoned by his mother.

 

That vision had been gifted him at a time he thought himself lost and he’d held onto it for millenia, never once sharing it with another. He didn’t know why it had taken so long for it to be fulfilled and he didn’t care. She was here now, with him. His Ningloril.

 

“Ningloril? I like it and will accept it. You may call me thus, My One. My Thranduil.” she spoke gently, possessively, using his given name for the first time, knowing all that ran through his mind.

 

That would be something they would both have to get used to. Their thoughts were no longer their own. They were One in every sense of the word. Male and female halves of a Whole. Yin and Yang. Complete. And he, changed, saw and heard her thoughts, as well, with new understanding, and he embraced her, accepting all, for the joy of belonging - and he felt safe. 

 

They would spend close to a month in that spot, playing, loving, singing, dancing and getting to know one another. He even showed her the one thing he’d never shown anyone. His dancing and singing within the trees and their swaying, loving response.

 

He introduced her to his friends, the trees and found that he had a new connection to the land, forest and the creatures within he lacked before - and his gifts had been profound before his change. He felt like a newborn where everything in the world was new and exciting and he saw all with eyes filled with wonder.

 

With this new vision and link to the land he began to see the “Others” who lived within his realm. Sprites, Nixies, Pixies and all manner of tiny elemental creatures that dwelt within the forest and springs of his beloved forest. Some he’d taken as butterflies, dragonflies or other flying insects were actually winged Faeries that wore a Glamour to hide their true forms.

 

Others dwelt among the flowers, mosses, grasses and other shrubbery who were wingless, but had been invisible to his eyes. They were all innocent and playful and he was enchanted by them, while his bond-mate shared all his joys of discovery through their bond and his eyes. She would often just hug him on impulse for she found his childlike enthusiasm so endearingly captivating.

 

But they knew that this time would have to come to an end and this saddened Thranduil. He didn’t realize how much his thought processes had already been altered and he wouldn’t have cared had he realized.

 

His Ningloril, soothed him by telling him they could come back whenever they wished for a visit. That it was given to him at this time to take care of his people and his time to play in Eru’s Creation would be granted him, in time. They had all the time throughout eternity. And he was joyful at her words and promise.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Galion had been beside himself with worry since the day that routine patrol had returned sans their king. They had repeated what had happened and he wondered if they were under some sort of enchantment. He even questioned them separately and found their stories fairly consistent regardless of their various points of view.

 

One thing was certain. Some strange Lady had appeared out of nowhere and now their king was apparently wed to her, the ceremony being witnessed by all of them and performed by the Maia Aiwendil - who had been unmasked from his Radagast guise by said Lady. That had been several weeks ago.

 

This had further been confirmed by Aiwendil, himself, who had presented himself at the Great Gates of the Hall several days after it occurred. An Aiwendil who was still in his true form.

 

When asked why he hadn’t resumed his Istari guise, the former brown wizard exclaimed, “I cannot! It is _GONE!_ She simply did away with it.” he concluded glumly, “I rather liked it, too! It was like wearing a comfortable pair of boots.”

 

“Why would she do such? Is she dangerous? Is Thranduil in danger?” Galion fretted, seriously considering taking a patrol out himself to search for his missing monarch and friend.

 

“Well, I can tell you she is straight from the Host of Eru and would probably view such as a deception. She’ll definitely need to gain knowledge of this world to understand how some things one would view as wrong or that there are certain rules than can and should be…...not exactly broken, but bent.” Aiwendil mused, and then added, “And _NO!_ Your goodly King is in absolutely no danger whatsoever. He’s probably safer than anybody on Ennor!”

 

“What _is_ she…...exactly?” Galion asked.

 

“That is a difficult question,” Aiwendil pondered briefly before answering, “Well, I told you she came from the Host of Eru. That right there should tell you she’s of the Ainu. Specifically, she is a water elemental, as is Ulmo and Ossë. But she is a class known among us as a Ren. These are rare - and they are powerful elementals. They are generally paired with other Rens for specific, large-scale purposes.

 

“For instance, Manwë and Ulmo could come together as Wind and Water and create storms. But they, due to their Rank, deal exclusively within their element. Manwë, as Lord of Winds is in charge of the very atmosphere and air of all of Arda, including Aman. Ulmo, as Lord of the Waters, deals with the vast oceans of the world, including those currents that are the very health of the world. They work separately, but in conjunction with the health of Arda. But if Spring showers are required here for your forest? A pair of wind and water maias would suffice and could provide this service quite handily.

 

“Ren, on the other hand, service Worlds, plural. As in, many thousands and thousands of worlds. Depending upon what sort of Ren she was paired with, fire, earth or air, there are a myriad of purposes she was responsible for.” Aiwendil concluded, pausing before he dropped the other shoe.

 

Galion was trying the absorb the enormity of what he was being told. Not so much as to what she was, that felt above his pay-grade. But why she was bound with his king and from the reports he’d received, in such a shockingly hasty and urgent way. “Why Thran?’ he finally asked the obvious.

 

“Ah, yes….Why Thranduil?” Aiwendil looked over Galion appraisingly, “Exactly how much do you know of your friend?”

 

Galion, blew out a breathe and thought that over, “Well, I’m not sure what you mean, but I have known him my entire life. He is my best friend. My Gwador. I care about him, his well being and I loved him.”

 

Aiwendil, waving his hand impatiently, brushed all that aside, “No! Not how long or how you feel about him! I mean, have you ever noticed anything…...peculiar about him. Something that differentiates him from other ellon you have known in your life. And I mean, different, than even the high and mighty you may have come across in your lifetime. I hope you know that anything you say here goes no further, though I appreciate your loyalty to him.”

 

Taking a deep breath, Gallion replied, “Yes. He has a connection to the land he certainly did not inherit from his adar. If anything, when we were out as elflings, it would be Thranduil that would tell his adar that it was time to go because either bad weather or dangerous animals were approaching. And you have to have noticed his fëa…..?” Galion concluded, looking at the maia expectantly.

 

“Yes, his fëa. When I got the call to go to that place I went not really knowing what I’d find. When you get a call such as that you obey - you do not ask!” The maia smiled crookedly. “What I saw when I got there, was your patrol and the being I knew to be Ainu, but she just looked like a large glowing orb at that point. However, when she revealed herself, the first thing I noticed about her was her half-fëa. In a shape that was the mirror and flipped image of Thranduil’s. If you took those two shapes they would fit perfectly together and form a perfect circle.

 

“Among the Host there are some Souls that Eru created that were so large that no single entity could contain them without burning up from the power of them. Those Fëar He split in two and they are always, _ALWAYS_ given to two beings of the opposite gender, for they are Male and Female. Two parts of a Whole. Understand that those with these half-fëars are  _very_ rare. And here we have an Elf and an elemental Ren who are two parts of one these of very rare fëas.

 

“It is my belief that your friend will return to you very much changed. You must be there to help in any way you can to keep him grounded. She comes straight from the Host. She is innocent and will have little understanding with regards to the Children of Eru. You and your people. All the peoples of Arda.” the maia concluded, spreading his hands for emphasis.

 

Galion just stared at the maia trying to absorb this new piece of information and not knowing what to do with it. This was definitely above his pay-grade! These sounded like the lofty matters of the Belain and even that seemed to not encompass this situation in its entirety.

 

But all he could think of was, “Oh Poor Thran! Why _him?_ Why is it _always_ him? That ellon has never had it easy, it seems. Do you know, when we were elflings he was always the nicest, sweetest ellon I have ever come across. Generous and always thinking of others before himself. He does not deserve this! Things always seem to land on his shoulders. It’s _not_ fair!” he burst out, feeling a little childish in his outburst, but he also didn’t care in that moment.

 

“Now, now, don't upset yourself, young ellon. We don’t know exactly what this whole thing portends, but Eru is a loving Father and I doubt your friend is in for any grief. Great and important things, perhaps, but I don’t feel he is being set up for any heartache. Quite the opposite, most likely. Let us wait until he returns and we’ll see what we will see! I don’t suppose I could get some accommodations while we wait?” the maia concluded with a grin.

 

“Yes, yes of course.” Galion replied absently, silently cursing wizards, even former ones, for their cryptic advice as he went to see to the maia’s rooms.

 

**********************

 

Thranduil and Ningloril made their way slowly back to the Halls. They could have transported themselves there instantly, but both had wanted to draw out these last moments of alone time before the world intruded.

 

As they strolled, hand in hand, they were having silly conversations. Making each other laugh, discovering they both had a mischievous sense of humor.

 

She told him of her brother, Na and how they loved to make rain, refreshing the lands of the worlds, and Thranduil couldn’t help but to quip, “So, you and your brother are Water and Air and together you made rain. Does that mean that you and I together make….mud?” he chuckled.

 

She laughed with him and said, “We could make mud if that is what we choose to make. But let me show you what we _could_ make,” and she showed him ponds, like the one they had spent their bonding-time. She showed him all sorts of ponds, ponds with waterfalls, ponds that caught the water from rivers, ponds that caught the waters from snow melt that dwelt deep within the hearts of mountains. She showed him every imaginable size and shape of lakes, small waterfalls, tall waterfalls, to great magnificent waterfalls. She showed him babbling brooks to powerful rivers and she showed him mighty oceans. All these they could make together and more.

 

He shared her excitement, the thoughts of what they could make together was heady. But he also knew she missed her brother. He sent a silent prayer to Eru to reunite his beloved with her brother and he felt her squeeze his hand in appreciation as she caught his thought. He gazed at her adoringly letting her know that her happiness was his only purpose. She stopped to embrace him and then the forest told them people were coming. Sighing, they resumed their stroll knowing their alone time was at an end.

 

**********************

 

A guard came bursting into the kings study knowing this was where to find the faithful Galion.

 

Galion, of course, was not amused and shot the guard a glare before gesturing impatiently for him to ‘get on with it.’

 

“My Lord! The King and Queen are approaching the Halls.” and he bowed, waiting for any instructions.

 

“Thank you, Captain,” Galion replied, not for the first time lamenting the loss of Captain Tholdir, who had sailed with his wife after the death of their only son, Bordir, in the Battle of the Five Armies. He missed the friendly banter he’d shared for millennia with the good Captain.

 

“Come, let us make ready to welcome our King and new Queen.” slapping the Captain on the shoulder as he passed the guard on his way out to head for the Great Gates signalling to all he passed that “It was Time!” and all dashed about in a frenzy to give their Monarchs a proper Woodland Welcome!

 

Galion was making his way to Aiwendil’s rooms when the maia appeared beside him with a cheerful look upon his face. _Of Course!_ Galion thought sourly. You couldn’t get anything past the maia it seemed.

 

“So, they are returned! I must say I am quite excited!” Aiwendil exclaimed.

 

“I’m just relieved that Thranduil has returned. And I plan on scolding him for staying away so long.” Galion grumbled, trying to mask his intense relief that Thranduil was apparently none the worse for wear after his long absence.

 

“Oh, now, you of all people should know that bonding takes a bit of alone time.” the maia chided.

 

Galion stopped dead and just stared at the maia. “I only required five days alone with my wife. He’s been gone a month!”

 

The former brown wizard flung an arm around the King’s Aide/Adviser/Steward/Body-Guard but mostly Friend/Gwador and started him walking towards the Great Gates to welcome his monarch. “Yes, but think about how much time might have been required to knit together those two fëas, hmmm?" The maia replied, dropping his voice low so that only Galion heard his words.

 

By the time they reached the Great Gates, which were opened wide, there was quite a crowd that had gathered. Galion and Aiwendil made their way outside to watch the approach of the King with his new Queen.

 

As they came into view, emerging from the forest, and the crowd made a collective gasp. Thranduil could be seen faintly glowing - in the Sunlight. Oh, it was no big deal to see an elf glow at night. They all did. But no elf glowed during the daylight - and yet Thranduil was. A faint silver light surrounding him and his Lady glowed with a faint gold light.

 

Even Aiwendil gasped, “Ai! I bet they would resemble Laurelin and Telperion under the stars!”

 

But that wasn’t the only difference. It could be seen that Thranduil was different. Taller and broader of shoulder. And while Thranduil had always been considered one of the most beautiful elves of Arda, he was even more so now. His face held a fairness of grace and beauty that was truly otherworldly. And she who was at his side was a true match for him. It was difficult even for the elves to look upon them.

 

Aiwendil made a quick decision to have a word with them, to, eh, dampen that down a bit. He, himself had been working on that very thing for weeks now and most of the elves in the Halls barely noticed him now. He felt that was accomplishment enough as he was getting rather tired of everyone bowing to him. He now understood the Lady’s reluctance to allow this from him when he first beheld her.

 

He elbowed Galion, who was gaping at his monarchs, sharply in the ribs to ‘Snap’ him out of it!

 

Galion, who was actually a very bright ellon, instantly snapped to and moved forward to hail his King and bid welcome to the returning King and Queen! And all the elves gathered there let out a deafening cheer. And as they crossed the bridge towards the steps leading up to the Great Gates, gasps were heard anew and cheers began in earnest as everyone saw that the new Queen was with child.

 

Thranduil and Ningloril climbed the steps and everyone bowed low. Thranduil smiled and turned to address his people. “Thank you, my beloved people,” and with a hint of mischief, “It is nice to know that I was missed,” and he smiled a beatific smile at the laughter, “I wish to present to you my lovely Queen, Ningloril and it is my wish that you all join me in my joy. We will Feast tonight in the Forest Clearing.” and turned to go into the Halls to show his new wife their home, Galion and Aiwendil following.

 

**********************

 

Thranduil signalled for Galion and Aiwendil to follow he and Ningloril to his study, as he wanted a few moments alone with those he trusted. It would be soon enough that his time would no longer be his own. Once inside he showed Ningloril to a chair and had her seat herself as he made introductions to his friends.

 

Galion bent over his Queen’s hand and bid her welcome to Eryn Lasgalen and he sent a happy smile to his friend, clearly able to see he was _finally_ a bonded-male. He had regretted not being able to share that part of their lives together with his childhood friend! He also wished them congratulations on begetting an elfling.

 

“Elflings - twin ellyths.” Thranduil proudly announced, raising his Queen’s hand to his lips and smiling adoringly at her. She smiled serenely back at him.

 

“Well, that explains why you are both glowing,” Aiwendil began, blandly, “But have either of you tried to dampen that down? You have quite disconcerted your subjects and I am sure that was not your intention.”  the maia concluded pointedly.

 

The king and queen looked at each other and back at the maia questioningly.

 

“Thran, what happened to you? You look like an ainu!” Galion burst out, clearly agitated.

 

“That is because he is.” Ningloril spoke for the first time, clearly confused and not understanding what the fuss was. But the light went on for her husband and he shared it with her. “Ah” was all she said and closed her eyes. Her glow immediately went out and her features and skin seems to dim as well. She opened her eyes and the effect was startling.

 

While she was still stunning, she no longer looked so otherworldly. She shared what she did with her husband and he followed suit. There wasn’t anything he could do about his height but he, too, looked more like a very striking ellon rather than one of the ainu stepping out of legend.

 

“Much better!” Aiwendel nodded his approval. Turning to Thranduil he said, “You are Ren now, as well, are you not? I can see you are Earth, since I am Earth, as well”. He began to rise to give his obeisance, and both king and queen halted him. “Only Eru deserves such respect. We are all kin in the Host.” the Queen said firmly.

 

The maia sighed and said, “I long for you to make your way to Aman and say such to the Powers. They seem to forget that they serve and are not gods. Though they have never actively sought for such, they have certainly not hindered it, either.”

 

“We will be going to Aman. Soon, as time is measured, in fact.” the king said, a little mysteriously.

 

**********************

 

The Feast that evening was Merry as only Wood Elves could merry make! They welcomed their new Queen with enthusiasm and she enjoyed their lighthearted joy. She thought them a delightful people and she felt true affection for them. Though she would have loved them anyway, since her bond-mate loved them and she would be inclined to feel for them the same as he. This was inevitable with the nature of their bond.

 

Life in the Halls settled into a semblance of normalcy, though some things were different with having a resident maia and a new Queen to get used to.

 

Aiwendil had been convinced to take a suite of rooms in the Halls after much debate. He felt like he wanted to move back into the forest, where he was friends with the many animals that lived there. Thranduil had argued that he need not make a choice, that he could do both.

 

“Why not take rooms here. There are going to be times in the future that I will want you close to discuss matters of the future. We will need to to be united in council regarding all of these elves still living here. Our time here grows short and I want to be prepared when the time comes when we will all leave these shores for good. I do not intend to leave any of them behind. And,” here he stopped and side eyed the maia, “I may need your council regarding, ‘others,’ I fully intend to bring with us, as well.”

 

“What 'others' do you intend to bring.” Aiwendil asked.

 

“I want to bring the Dwarves with us, for a start. I also intend to bring the Onodrim. As well as all the faery folk that live within my forest.” the king said.

 

The Maia just stared at him for a moment before he burst into laughter. “You don’t think small, do you, Elvenking? What makes you think this will be allowed?”

 

Thranduil got a youthfully mischievous look upon his face, “Weeellll, we DO out rank them, after all.” At the look of consternation upon the maias face, he hastily amended, “No, I jest. No, I have thought of several solutions on how this would work out quite well and I feel uneasy about leaving the Dwarves. I just don’t think they would survive long in this new age of the Edain.” he shrugged, before continuing, “The others are immortal, so such objections should not even arise.”

 

“How would you solve the problem with bringing the Dwarves?” asked the former istari.

 

“I have been turning over the idea of raising a new land. Off the coast of Aman proper. You have sailed from there, one of the few who have. If there is enough sea surrounding Aman that Tol Eressëa sits comfortably, why not a new island off the Coast, close to where Aulë has his Halls?” Thranduil replied.

 

The maia looked at Thranduil a moment in some astonishment. “Eru! That is brilliant. I don’t know why there would actually be any objections and I am sure you would have Aulë’s approval. They are his Children, after all.” he barked out a laugh and grinned towards the King. “You don’t get nearly the credit for that cunning mind of yours that you deserve. You were the only one who held off that monstrous horde of Sauron’s without the aid of one of Celebrimbor’s cursed rings.”

 

“I care not for praise, Aiwendil. I never did. All I ever cared about was keeping my people safe. And perhaps living to see a time when it would be safe for the afterborn before I took ship myself.” Thranduil shrugged.

 

“Fine, I like your planned disobedience and you have my support. I will even take some rooms in the Halls. But what will happen if I want to go back to my lodgings within the forest. I am Earth and I can not be away from the living, growing things for too long.” he opined.

 

“Technically, stone is part of Earth." Thranduil said absently, "Can you not construct some lodgings close by within the forest and inform your friends of your new whereabouts so they may come to you for a visit or if they are in need? The Queen and I could help you with that should you require it.” The king paused looking shrewdly at the maia.

 

“Though, you are no longer bound as before, are you? Ningloril didn’t just take your Brown quise from you, did she? She also broke the binding the Belain put upon you when they sent you here practically defenseless, is that not correct?” Thranduil inquired, quirking a brow at the maia.

  
“Yes,” the maia sighed, “I suppose that would suit well. Of, course it would. Forgive me. I don’t know why I am holding on to something I never felt much of an attachment to in the first place. And yes, your lovely wife managed to unbind me when she took the guise the Belain placed upon me. The sad truth is I have grown used to _not_ using what gifts Eru bestowed upon me when he Created me - and that needs to stop. Especially if I am to assist you in your very worthy endeavor.” he replied with a certain amount of glee.

 

Thranduil got the impression the maia was one with them and he felt optimistic about their future.


	4. Chapter 4

The next year seemed to passed quickly as the new Queen grew great with child. Such was the burden she carried that she’d given up walking altogether. This did not mean she was immobile. She’d just taken to floating place to place as she wandered the Halls, exploring and familiarizing herself with her new home.

 

It was a remarkable quality of the elves, themselves, that they had so quickly lost their awe of their new queen and her peculiarities. No one batted an eye if they spied her up in the vaults of the vast caverns, studying some detail of the embellishments or decor that had struck her fancy.

 

One thing they did know was their life had become one of greater ease since their King and Queen had returned from the forest. The past Winter had been a harsh one, yet they didn’t lack for any creature comfort. Food, water, wine and warmth they had in abundance. And when the Spring thaw arrived the Forest burst forth with life and plenty as never before recalled in memory.

 

It was Mid-Spring when Thranduil and Ningloril where in the throne room addressing petitions and the King notice a restlessness within his Queen. He leaned over to her in question, “Beloved…?” he inquired, for she was not wont to such agitations.

 

“Forgive me, My One! I do not know why I feel thusly. It is as though I’m expecting something and cannot put my finger on the reason why!” she exclaimed.

 

“Are they….?” the king inquired, thinking perhaps their little ones were preparing to make an early appearance.

 

“Nay, love. They are not ready yet. Tis something else.” she replied a little helplessly.

 

The king patted her hand and sent what support and comfort he could to her hoping to ease her disquiet, when a tall fair man entered the throne room, looking about him in open curiosity. No one had announced him and no one had sought to hinder his progress.

 

Thranduil heard the queen gasp next to him and suddenly she squealed in delight, “NA!” and she disappeared in a golden flash and reappeared an instant later throwing her arms around the man in easy familiarity and open affection. Thranduil smiled knowing instantly who the man was and sent his heartfelt thanks to Eru for answering his prayer. For her brother was come.

 

Na was Sa’s twin and it showed. He was tall and fair, with the same pale blonde hair that he wore almost as long as his sister’s. He had the same fine features, though more strongly defined in his masculine face with the one difference between the siblings being whereas she had blue-green eyes that seemed to mirror the many hues of water, his were blue-grey, but his brows and lashes were as dark as his sister’s.

 

Thranduil, himself, shared this color differentiation, and before the advent of the siblings, he had stood alone in this distinction. It had always secretly bothered him a bit, but it had been one of the reasons he had been deemed one of the most beautiful elves in Ennor.

 

Thranduil made his way down slowly from his throne to give the siblings a moment to greet one another before interrupting their reunion. Na was clearly very surprised at his sister’s gestating condition.

 

“Oh, my brother! How I have missed you! I have so much to tell you!” Ningloril babbled quickly at her brother.

 

“I have missed you, too, sister! And _YES!_ Look at you! What is this? I wish to hear all that has befallen you!” Na exclaimed, hugging his sister as carefully as he could, completely inexperienced with the delicacy of his sister’s condition and fearing to harm her.

 

Feeling her bond-mate approaching, she disengaged from her brother’s embrace to introduce the two who meant the most to her in her existence. “Na, this is my bond-mate, my husband, Thranduil!” and she moved over to Thranduil taking his arm, her other hand indicating her brother, “My One, _this_ is Na! My brother and my best friend!” she beamed in delight. All was well in her world at the moment and she glowed.

 

The first thing Na noticed when his sister was next to this Child of Eru, was how their half-fëas melded together, almost in relief at being reunited. He beheld his sister's familiar fëa that contained all the hues of the waters. From deep midnight and indigo blues, deep teal to soft sea foam, and every shade of blue in between to the greys, greens and browns that made up every waterway in all the worlds. The ellon's fëa held every shade of the Earth. Greens, browns, golds, russet and amber, shot through with silver, liquid gold, copper with the gem-tones of blue, green, red, purple and teal. And when they came together they united and the colors overlapped to form what looked like a bold borderline at the point they met, forming the circular, yet distinct shape of the Yin-Yang.

 

The second thing he noticed, was this Child of Eru was no longer what he had been born as. He was Ren now, Earth. Na felt a little thrill of excitement because here they stood - or floated in his sister’s case - three of the four elemental Rens.

 

Na knew this _had_ to mean something. But he could ponder upon that later. Right now he was in great joy that his sister had been delivered to other half of her fëa. Her fëa-mate. A beatific smile broke upon his face and he went to embrace his brother-in-honor.

 

Thranduil, a little surprised by the embrace, returned it gladly, instantly liking this brother of his wife. “I bid you welcome, my brother. Will you not come and refresh yourself with us?” Thranduil invited, wishing to get him away from prying eyes. The gossip-mill would spread the word quickly enough.

 

And he had questions……

 

*********************

 

 

Once ensconced in the king's study and settled with refreshments the king studied Na with interest before he asked what was uppermost on his mind, “May I ask you how long you have been in Ennor?

 

Na cocked his head in confusion, not really understanding the question. “Not long.”

 

Thranduil expanded, “I only ask because you appear as one of us already. Your dress and your speech. How is this possible? Your sister did not appear to us thusly. Indeed it was as if she were a babe thrown into the wilderness with no knowledge of us or our ways.” Ningloril nodding vigorously in agreement.

 

“Eru sent me,” he began simply, “All He told me was that He was sending me to join my sister and that I was to seek her out. I appeared in the forest, dressed thusly,” he gestured to his clothing, “and _felt_ my way here. As to how I know your language, I can only surmise that the knowledge was also given me by Eru.” he concluded brightly feeling that explained everything.

 

“Oh, well, that explains that. Would that I had been given such knowledge!” Ningloril sighed and then brightened, “But perhaps He wanted to bring out the protective side of My One!” throwing her brother a mischievous glance, “He took very good care of me, my brother!”

 

Thranduil let out a snort of laughter, “You hardly needed my protection, My Beloved Ningloril! You seemed quite able to take care of yourself when you appeared before us!” he chuckled at the memory.

 

“Perhaps, but you _did_ take very good care of me, all the same.” she gently replied looking at him with adoring eyes.

 

Na looked upon them and felt a pang of loneliness, and the song, the call, he’d been hearing since he’d arrived made itself heard again, before he could tamp it down. But not before the other two heard and exchanged an excited glance. For one thing Na had in common with his sister was he’d been created with one of the half-fëas. His contained all the colors of the skies. Deep blues, brilliant and pale blues, cloudy whites and greys, shot through with the hues of dawn and dusk.

 

“Oh Na! You are here to meet your fëa-mate! We can hear her!” Ningloril exclaimed excitedly. Then turned to Thranduil with a question in her eyes, “Though it sounded faint, My One. Is she in distant lands here?” she asked worriedly, already distressed at the thought her brother might be leaving to search for his fëa-mate.

 

“Nay, Beloved. I believe her to be farther away than the farthest lands here. I believe her to be in Aman.” Thranduil replied musingly. Somehow just _knowing_ this was the case. “And we need to call him something other than, Na.” Thranduil concluded, pondering.

 

Na had been trying to follow their conversation and was feeling some measure of hope that he might meet his fëa-mate, though it was never something he’d consciously thought on. Until seeing his sister with her fëa-mate he hadn’t known this was something he, himself, even yearned for.

 

At the mention of his name, however, he just looked upon his brother-in-honor in some confusion. _What was wrong with his name_ , he wondered. Though he did notice that his sister was being addressed by something other than her name of Sa. _Ningloril_ , he thought and its meaning was given to him - Golden Water. _Ah!_

 

Ningloril was looking at her husband and then tilted her head, as if in consideration. She turned to her brother and said, “He wants to call you, Laerthúl. What think you? Twere he that gifted me Ningloril.”

 

Na turned it over in his mind and sought its meaning. Summer Breeze. He liked it. This Child of Eru definitely had a mind that enjoyed whimsy. And he found he liked that, as well. It was his greatest hope his new brother would never lose that!

 

“I like it and will accept your gift. Thank you, Brother.” the newly dubbed Laerthúl beamed.

 

Then he brought up what had been niggling at his own mind. “I am wondering if my fëa-mate might be fire?” looking pointedly at his sister and watched as the math added up in her head and the look of excitement and glee that lit up her face as her mouth formed a perfect O as she saw what was in his mind.

 

“OH! Do you really think so, brother? You know what that means, don’t you?!!” she exclaimed. And then they exclaimed together, _“WE’RE GETTING A PROMOTION!!!!”_ and then they fist-bumped and threw up their hands wiggling their fingers and bringing them down in an arc. Obviously, a gesture they'd shared before.

 

But they had lost poor Thranduil who could only look on helplessly. He had the feeling his life was about to get even more interesting and he didn’t think interesting was an altogether _good_ thing.

 

“A promotion? You have both lost me. What is it that you are both so excited about” Thranduil asked, hopelessly trying to understand what they were talking about.

 

“Well, My One, here we sit, three of the four elements, Air, Earth and Water. And Laerthúl is hearing the call of His One. We are thinking that perhaps she will become a Fire-Ren. Having all four elemental Rens is called a Yúl-Ren - a Whole, that acts with One Purpose for Father Eru.” seeing the look of confusion still playing upon Thranduil’s face, she clarified. “Beloved. Yúl-Rens make Worlds for Eru.”

 

The enormity of her words hit Thranduil like a blow to his psyche and a brief look of horror and fear crossed his face. _No! This is too much!_ He thought in a panic. How could this be in his future. It terrified him. He was just a simple ellon!

 

He felt the arms of his wife and brother clasp him from either side as they embraced him before he could bolt from the room in terror, and they sent their soothing thoughts and calm through him, letting him know that it was Well and Good and All to Eru’s Purpose.

 

“Do not fear, My One! We will all be together and we will have each other. We will be Family! Forever!” Ningloril soothed. “Besides, it will be awhile before we even think to go to Aman.” And seeing the crestfallen look upon her brother’s face, she waved her hand and said, “Peace, my Brother. Twill be but a few hundred full-turns of the Seasons.” she elaborated.

 

“How do you know this, Beloved?” Thranduil asked, thankful though he was of the reprieve.

 

“I have seen it and so have you, though you have not taken the time to look closely. You’ve only looked to see our children. What you needed to see is that when our daughters are wed and they announce, together, that they are with child, that is when we will know it is time to leave Ennor to travel to Aman.” she continued, “We will be ready by that time. More than ready.”

 

She sighed before continuing, “I have also seen that the land will be giving us other signs that our time here is at an end. If anything, our being here will delay this and we will have many joyful moments here, but I think you already know that there is a change in the air here.” she concluded and could see by the look on Thranduil’s face that he knew exactly what she referred to.

 

Laerthúl clasped Thranduil in sympathy. Though he had no attachment to the land here, he had empathy and knew this Child of Eru did and mourned for his loss, though it be delayed for a short season.

 

***********************

 

The time came for the Queen to be delivered of her daughters and it was the King, himself, who delivered them. The birth was an easy one, as she was Ainu and having her husband with her and together they were able to quash the pain and discomfort. It was an odd experience for her, to be sure, but the result was _wonderful._ Life created from the joining of two bodies. They were _the_ Miracle of Eru.

 

They were named Amarthanel and Emerthenil, both names meaning Fated One, but mostly the names were chosen because in the last months of her pregnancy Ningloril had taken it into her head that she wanted to call them Ammie and Emmie. Thranduil, ever the indulgent husband, supplied the names he thought would meet both her expectations and approval. They did.

 

He, himself, had taken to calling his wife, Glori, while Laerthúl had become Thúl, as he had rebelled when those around him began calling him Laer.  

 

“ _HOW_ is this any better than my proper name? And if you will persist in changing my name, yet again, I must put my foot down on Laer. I am _NOT_ Summer, I am _Air_. If you insist on this at least shorten it to something appropriate!” and he breezed out of the room to prove his point.

 

Thranduil, Aiwendel, who was now Wendil, Galion and Glori exchanged amused glances until Wendil broke the silence with, “Thúl it is, then!” before they all went back to doing whatever it was they were doing before the outburst.

 

The proud parents presented the new princesses to the people and they all prepared a Feast to celebrate. All marvelled that the Queen showed no signs she had ever carried the children and all were besotted by the beauty of their princesses.

 

And the Woodland Elves Made Merry, as only Wood-elves can Merry Make, with enthusiasm and great zeal and as this was Thúl’s first feast he did enjoy himself greatly. He was as enchanted by the wood-elves, as his sister had been, and decided he liked them very much. He saw why his sister took such great care of them and he vowed to assist her and his brother in any way he could.

 

************************

 

The next several decades were - interesting - in the Woodland Realm. While they had lost most of their population over the years by those leaving to sail to Aman, they had received into their midst the straggling refugees from those former elven realms that had all but ceased to exist in Ennor.

 

The lands of Imladris and Lothlorien had been steadily fading and those elves, not quite ready to take ship themselves, had found themselves seeking the only elven realm yet in Ennor. The only elven realm that had not only not faded, but seemed to still thrive because its king had not used a magic ring to ensure its safety during the dark years.

 

And so they lived and created fellowships with one another, and even bonds of blood and kin were developed, as those who had remained unattached their entire lives found their bond-mates had merely been in the Woodland Realm all along.

 

So children were born and it seemed a new era of growth and prosperity was at hand as the last elves left in Arda, went about their lives happy and content in their Woodland home that was finally free of the Shadow that had marred their existence since time immemorial.

 

And those elves were the last, with the exception of the small clutch of elves still holding out in Mithlond. For Thranduil maintained a fleet of ships in the Harbor there and had assured the elves that their time of waiting would soon be at an end.

 

Their Lord, Círdan, had long since departed the Grey Havens, in no small part due to receiving Thranduil’s Word that he would help maintain the Havens and would not seek the Undying Lands without being sure that every last elf was accounted for and had taken ship. And with the birth of his daughters and the foresight of his wife, Thranduil was pleased that their sacrifice and separation from their own loved ones would soon be over.

 

His own life had taken a decided turn for the strange when Thúl had arrived. Once the princesses had arrived it seemed to give 'the siblings,' as everyone had begun referring to them, license to go out and create mischief. And they were _good_ at it! _Eru!_ But they were like a pair of elflings! On more than one occasion Galion had quipped that it was his punishment for his own misadventures as a youth.

 

And his daughters! There were times he declared they were the very spawn of Morgoth himself! His wife told him not to exaggerate, but he was _sure_ it was her fault anyway. This greatly amused his wife, who would remind him that she had all his memories as well as her own.

 

It was not that he was not mischievous as a child, he allowed, but at least he hadn’t had _magic!_ And truly it was hard to keep track of the ellyth when they seemed to have inherited some of the combined gifts of their parents.

 

While they were not Ren, nor on par with the ainu at all, neither Belain nor Maia, they were able to manipulate both water and those things of the earth. And they could teleport themselves some short distances. Their parents had had to bind their gifts several times as they would outgrow the binds and new ones would have to be set.

 

There were days when he looked back fondly to the mischief of his son, Legolas and Galion’s daughter, Lalorniel, who would eventually become his daughter-in-honor, and he wondered how he had thought his son and that ellith had been such holy terrors. Though he would never forget the day he’d been scolded by a couple of very angry queen bees for the destruction of their hives. It had taken years to convince them all to return with the promise they’d never be harassed by silly elflings again. Though those “elflings” had actually been of age at seventy and should have known better.

 

There had been one day when the king, who had been out with the siblings, had suddenly appeared in the throne room, to the surprise of Galion who had been wrapping up some business there with one of the advisers. The siblings had soon followed, making as though to approach the very annoyed monarch only to freeze where they stood as he swung around and pointed warningly at them and shook his head. Spinning on his heel, he marched himself out of the room without uttering a sound, presumably to his study.

 

“What did you do to him this time?” Galion sighed.

 

“Nothing!” Thúl said, “Ow!” When his sister sharply elbowed him in the ribs. “What? He had to learn eventually and you have to admit it worked.” he complained rubbing his abused ribs.

 

His sister merely rolled her eyes at him and went off to make peace with her One.

 

Her sibling had the grace to look sheepishly at the Steward and made his way out in the opposite direction.

 

Galion, still thoroughly confused, had his musings interrupted by a patrol that all came hurriedly into the Hall. Even more mystified, Galion signaled them forward and inquired, “Do you have anything to report?” knowing they hadn’t been bothered by yrch incursions for quite some time now.

 

“We saw the whole thing, My Lord!” one of them began.

 

“What ‘Whole thing' are you referring to?” Galion responded patiently.

 

“The Queen and her brother, My Lord. They took hold of the King and flew him high in the sky. Then they dropped him. Several times. It was a bit like watching a mother bird kick her chick out of the nest, truth be told. And they seemed very happy when he finally got the feel for it. He, um, didn’t seem to appreciate their efforts, however.” the guard ended with a smirk.

 

Another piped up, “He looked fearful angry, My Lord!”

 

“Yes, yes, I get the picture. Thank you for your, eh, report. You are dismissed. Wait!” he called them back as they turned to leave, “Just, keep what you witnessed to yourself, is that clear?” he admonished.

 

“Of course, My Lord. If that is what your wish. But you should know we are not the only ones to have witnessed it.” the first guard replied. They left when Galion simply waved them away.

 

“Eru, have mercy!” he exclaimed under his breath.

 

“Eventful day, eh, my friend.” Wendil’s cheerful voice sounded near his ear, seeming to appear out of nowhere.

 

“ _Huitho!_ Wendil, don’t _do_ that!” Galion exclaimed, startled and annoyed at the maias insistence on trying to startle him out of his skin.

 

Unperturbed, the maia simply asked blandly, “So? They’ve taught our good king how to fly, have they? It was about time he learned, you know. That’s a basic ability he seemed disinclined to learn. Though he _is_ Earth, on the other hand, and frankly we Earth elementals like to keep our feet firmly on, well, the earth.” the maia ended on a chuckle.

 

Galion swung around to face the maia and asked in all agitation, “Does it seem to you that they are…. That they’re a little…...?” not entirely sure what he was asking.

 

“Young? Childlike?” the maia filled in the blanks.

 

“Well, I was going to say _immature_ , but those work just as well. But tell me you see this differently than I do. For, correct me if I am wrong, but I am assuming that they are far older than this world and anything and everyone in it. Yet…..” he concluded a little helplessly.

 

“No, no! I know what you mean and I see what you see. The thing is, the more powerful a creation of Eru is the more innocent and childlike He keeps them. Keeps the possibility of rebellion at a minimum. Nonexistent, point of fact. And those Children _love_ their Father!” the maia explained.

 

“But what of Morgoth and all those who followed him?” Galion asked, aghast.

 

“What of him?" Wendil offhandedly said, "Eru knew before Ennor was Created what its future would be, yet He allowed the Creation to go forward anyway. But if your question is the rebellion itself, then I would point out my words to you again. Eru _only_ keeps those who are very powerful in an innocent, childlike state.

 

"That should tell you that as monstrous as Morgoth was, he was nowhere near as dangerous as the Ren would be, should they take it into their heads to rebel. That’s why they are as they are and why they will never rebel. I hope that clears things up for you.” he concluded slapping the gaping Steward on the back and strolling away whistling.

 

Staring after the maia, Galion muttered “I need a drink!” as he made his way to his chambers.


	5. Chapter 5

The day came when the preparations for the Century Celebration of the Princesses coming of age Feast was upon them. They were coming up on their one hundred and first birthday and the Realm would celebrate the One Century they had been on Ennor, as was their woodland custom.

 

Thranduil and Ningloril were looking forward to the event with excitement and had been busily preparing their gifts for their girls. Thranduil was mostly just happy they had settled down and turned out to be such well mannered and proper young princesses, the days of their rather high spirited exuberance well behind them.

 

His sons, on the other hand, were so calm and well behaved he felt it unnatural. _Where had THAT come from?_ They had been born some thirty years ago and were still quite young. They were also identical twins and were his very image. They were Tamchon, which is The Firm and Camben, The Bold. Again their names were chosen by their father more to accommodate their mother who, once again, in the last months of her pregnancy, had decided they just _had_ to be called Tam and Cam. Considering his wife and her brother were Sa and Na he supposed it could have been worse.

 

His biggest concern at the moment, however, was the imminent arrival of the last of the known elves in Ennor. At the end of the War of the Ring, he and his distant kinsman, Celeborn, had divided Lasgalen, renaming it Eryn Lagalen and Celeborn had taken the Southernmost Regions which he had renamed East Lorien, a bit to Thranduil’s annoyance. But at the time, Thranduil had only cared that elves were once again in that region of his wood and could go about healing the damage the minions of Sauron had caused.

 

But as Lothlorien had faded, more and more of the former Galadhrim had made their way not East, but had come North into Thranduil’s part of the Realm. And now the last of those, including Celeborn himself, were due to arrive at Meren Nen Amon, that is The Hill of Joyous Water, The Great Halls of the Last Elven King, within the Last Elven Realm on Ennor.

 

He had sent word out to the villages to make ready for these, the last known elves that lived not within their realm. They would all have need of a ready made home they could move into immediately should that be their wish. There was plenty of room in the Halls to accommodate them all, he was sure. But he also knew the Galadhrim were Silvans, the same as his own people, and that meant they’d want to be out in the Forest.

 

There were plenty of homes that had been abandoned over the years, as people had sailed, and there were talans as well, should that be their preference. All would be made habitable, pristine and ready for the new additions wherever they chose to go. The main thing was that all should be made to feel at home.

 

Thranduil also made sure that a number of suites were ready for his kinsman and any others who might wish to make their lodgings within his Halls. They were welcome and he wanted them to know it and to feel it. He would not have any of them feel as though they were poor refugees, but rather welcome kin.

 

Thranduil was in his throne room answering petitions when Galion came in with a messenger. Thranduil acknowledged them and finished up with those he was dealing with. Their concerns were minor, but they still deserved to be heard and to receive his Judgement. Once completed, he called Galion and the messenger forth to hear what news they brought.

 

“What news do you bring me?” Thranduil inquired in all formality.

 

“Sire, Lord Celeborn and his people should be arriving here within the next two hours. The group is much larger than we had anticipated as Lord Celeborn has also brought his grandson’s, the Lords Elladan and Elrohir and the last of those who had dwelt within Imladris.” the messenger reported.

 

“Define “Much Larger” for me, if you would.” Thranduil requested, suddenly feeling they may have underestimated the accommodations for those arriving.

 

“Over three thousand, at our nearest estimation, Sire.” the messenger confirming his Monarch’s worst fear.

 

“Thank you. Galion?” Turning his attention to his Steward, “Please see this ellon receives rest and refreshment before he returns to his duties.” Thranduil requested, and waited until they left before he made his way out of his throne room to go in search of Wendil and his wife. For he saw that he would need some assistance with this development. _Ai! Two HOURS!_

 

He made his way to their family rooms, since they had long outgrown all of the rooms he had at his disposal when he’d become king. They had found some that had been left vacant by a family of nobles who had sailed and refurbished them into a nice gathering area for them all to spend their evenings indulging in their own pursuits.

 

Entering he found who he’d hoped to find - his wife, her brother and Wendil. His children were also present and they were soon joined by Galion. Thranduil shared a glance with his friend and then addressed the room. “We may have a slight problem.” he began, having gained the attention of all those present, “I have just been informed that over three thousand people are making their way here. They will be here in less than two hours.” he concluded.

 

“How is this a problem, My One?” his wife asked, not understanding the problem.

 

“I don’t know that we are adequately provisioned to accommodate them all.” her husband replied, feeling overwhelmed.

 

“Do you mean you don’t know if you can feed them Adar, when they arrive?” his eldest, Ammie inquired.

 

“Well, yes. I am sure we have the means to place them all where ever they wish to go, but when they arrive they will be hungry and tired.” her adar replied.

 

“But we have plenty of food, Adar!” exclaimed her sister, Emmie, “All the food for our Century Feast, right Ammie?” looking towards her twin who was nodding vigorously.

 

“Yes Adar! It’s all here and we will help to prepare it!” Ammie began, “And all the tables have been set up in the Feasting Area, have they not? Between there and the Great Dining Hall, would that not accommodate everyone?” she concluded with a beaming smile.

 

“And they could just sleep in the Halls until they get settled and decide if they want to stay or not. We haven’t taken the beds out of the rooms or anything have we?” Emmie asked beginning to get up to make her way down to the kitchens.

 

Glori got up to put her hand upon her husband’s arm knowing he was overcome with the generosity his daughters were displaying. He laid his hand upon hers and just smiled at her.

 

“Are you sure about this, my daughters? Your Century Celebration only comes once.” Thranduil gently asked his girls.

 

“We know it is important to you and naneth, Ada. But is it not just a party? There are those that are coming to us in need and I....,I mean, We,” She amended at her sister’s pointed glance, “We think this is more important than a party.” Ammie concluded, her sister nodding in agreement.

 

Their brothers just looked on solemnly, they could always be counted upon to do the right thing. They had never done anything that even once raised their parent's eyebrows. Their older sisters were just sure they did it on purpose, just to make them look bad in comparison!

 

“Oh, I’m so proud of you, my daughters! Father Eru will not forget your generosity, my precious ones.” their mother gliding over to them to give them great scrunches, much to their chagrin.

 

She straightened and spun around to her husband, “My One? Command us!”

 

*************************

 

Four hours later found the royal family overseeing a multitude of weary, but clean and happy elves, who were currently partaking in a surprise feast being held in their honor. Thranduil couldn’t have been prouder of both his family and his people. Everyone had pitched in to make these people feel welcome.

 

The word had spread out throughout the forest and his people had come in droves ready to receive the newcomers. Many, many of the weary travelers had been welcomed and taken home by those in the nearest villages. They would be taken care of until they acclimated and decided what they wanted to do.

 

It was a much reduced procession that had finally reached the Halls, though they still numbered closed to two thousand. Thranduil and his family met them on the steps in front of his Great Gates. He bid them all welcome and asked that they all follow him inside where they would be shown their rooms where they could bathe and he then invited them all down to the Great Hall where they would all partake of a welcoming Feast.

 

He then spied his kinsman, standing with his grandsons and whisked them away from their extraordinary entourage, as they were kin, after all. He, himself, led them to their suites of rooms were he bid them refresh themselves and invited them to join him and his family at the feast.

 

Now seated at the High table at the head of the Great Hall, Celeborn, Elladan, Elrohir and the King and his family, who also included Wendil and Galion, the new comers looked around them in amazement. Thranduil observed them in return and didn’t like what he saw.

 

His kinsmen didn’t look well. They looked world weary and fëa-hurt. Thin, like they were all on the verge of fading. He wondered why in the world they hadn’t taken ship. He suspected sheer cussedness, but decided it didn’t matter. This would not do and he would speak to his wife and brother to see if there wasn’t something that could be done. He felt the brush of his wife’s mind and looked up to catch their eyes - both winked and nodded to him. _Oh well, good then_. And he smiled in return.

 

Celeborn, leaned over to him and asked, “I cannot tell you how grateful we all are for your welcome. How did you pull this together, My Lord?”

 

“First off, my name is Thranduil. But I may allow you call me Thran, if you’re nice to me.” the king grinned before he continued, “As to how we did it? _Magic!_ ” with an even wider grin wiggling his eyebrows at his kinsmen, which a complete look of mischief upon his face, his family quietly chuckling around him.

 

Because magic, indeed, had been used in spades to get all that food prepared. The ainu had kicked out the kitchen staff and with the use of their gifts had began churning out food in astonishing quantities at amazing speed. It was all the kitchen staff and servers could do to keep up. By the time the refugees began arriving from their baths, the tables in the Great Hall were laden with a veritable banquet of plenty.

 

Celeborn was sure he was being mocked, but also felt himself in no position to take umbrage. So he just continued with his meal and observed his host with his family. Truth be told, he’d been surprised Thranduil had remarried. He knew of his first disastrous marriage to an ellith from his own realm and he’d seen Thranduil on several occasions over the centuries and felt some pity for seeing that he was an unbonded male despite having a son.

 

Such was not completely unheard of in arranged marriages among the noble houses, but usually some sort of bond formed over the years, even if it were not of the strength as with true bond-mates. But Thranduil's eyes had been untouched by even that. Celeborn had felt Thranduil had not deserved that as he'd recalled the ellon as an engaging and sweet elfling, not withstanding a bit on the high spirited side, in Doriath.

 

But that he’d remarried was news that hadn’t reached him. And he wondered at this wife of his. Yes, she was glorious, but she appeared an adaneth just as her brother appeared as an adan. But he could discern that this couldn’t be so. There was something of the eldar about them. Perhaps they were peredhel? He supposed he had plenty of time to find out. More surprising to him was the children. Four of them! Two sets of identical twins at that. His grandsons would be in paradise!

 

Though observing his grandsons he couldn’t but notice how their eyes kept drawing to the daughters of Thranduil. He could understand that. They were truly lovely. The golden hair of their father and the eyes and delicate features of their mother, they were truly the most beautiful ellyth he’d ever seen, his own wife Galadriel, included. But how could it be otherwise with those two as their parents. The ellyn, on the other hand, were the very image of their father. _Eru!_ At some point in the very near future it would be as though there were three Thranduils walking around!

 

Celeborn was not alone in noticing the attention the sons of Elrond were paying to the daughters of Thranduil. Thranduil, himself, was looking a little nervously at the ellyn’s focus on his daughters. He glanced over at his wife and at the glance they shared he actually facepalmed at the table. _Oh Eru No!_

 

For according to his wife, these were the ones. These two were to be the husbands of his daughters. _Huitho!_ He felt like he needed a drink, but why bother? Since becoming Ren he’d lost his ability to get drunk. It was just as well. Glori didn’t like how he tasted when he drank wine and he needed his Glori like he needed the very air in his lungs to survive.

 

Their meal concluded, Thranduil invited his kinsmen to join them in their family room. They all seated themselves and his family all started doing what they usually did. The boys playing a strategy game on the floor in front of the hearth, his wife seated in the corner playing her harp.

 

Wendil and Thúl were seated close by playing another strategy game, the girls sitting and doing some embroidery. Galion was seated in another corner reading. As they sat all of them were unconsciously harmonizing in a wordless song to the accompaniment of the harp melody. Many of their voices had a polyphonic quality and it sounded as though an entire choir was singing and the effect was entrancing.

 

Celeborn and the twins just sat there staring at them in a bit of awe at the utterly charming scene playing out before them. And they could see this family had no idea how enchanting they were. They felt honored for being included in this intimate moment and all three had tears in their eyes by the time the first song was completed.

 

Thranduil leaned over to his kinsmen and gently placed a hand on his arm, “All will be well Celeborn, you will see. You are family. My family. You are home now.” he said gently. And Celeborn had to cover his eyes with his hand as he was suddenly overcome with emotion. Taking a deep breath he took a strong pull on his wine. “Thank you, Thranduil. I can honestly say I am glad, very glad indeed, to be here.”

 

“We are too.” the sons of Elrond said in unison and then both blushed to their ear-tips when they noticed the daughters of Thranduil exchanging an amused glance.

 

**************************

 

For the next twenty years things had once again settled within the Woodland Realm and the new elves had adjusted to life within the forest with aplomb. Most of those who had come from Lorien and East Lorien settled in the forest itself. Some in existing villages, some had created whole new villages, living almost exclusively in talans reminiscent of their lives in Lorien.

 

Those from Imladris - a mixed bag of elves that included Sindar, Silvan and Noldor - all chose to reside within the Halls, as they were all used to living indoors from their time in Elrond’s lands, and Thranduil provided a very high standard of living for his people. Even in Imladris they did not have heated running water! And the bathing pools! _Ai!_  Pure luxury!

 

For millennia the other elven realms had looked down their collective noses at these so-called rustic elves. If they'd only known this about the elvenking's realm, Thranduil would have found himself with a population explosion long ago! With all the people who had visited over the centuries why had no one ever said? A mystery, indeed!

 

They all created ties of friendship and fellowship with those natives still residing in Eryn Lasgalen. As during the last migrations of Silvans and Sindar into the woods, ties of blood and kin developed as those living there found their bond-mates with joy. And more children were born to the Woodland Realm and that wasn’t limited to those in the realm as word spread the Queen was expecting yet again. Much joy and merry making was had by the Wood Elves as only wood elves can make merry!

 

But also during this time Thranduil had been preparing for the time when they would all pick up and leave. He knew the time was not yet, but whenever word came to him that one of his subjects were planning to sail he would conference with them to arrange to get word to his son, in the hopes that his son had been organizing their people so they all had somewhere to go once they arrived on the shores.

 

And as it had become his custom, he encouraged all those yet living within his realm to gather together what keepsakes and correspondence that would be carried over with those leaving Ennor to be delivered to their loved ones in the Undying Lands. 

 

He would also send things he felt would be needed once there. Plants and animals for breeding stock. He had made that decision on the advice of Wendil - who had actually lived there and would know. Wendil had told him of the forests of Oromë that would probably be a good place for Thranduil’s people and he had high hopes that his son and perhaps even his adar had already relocated their people there. If not, then by Eru, he'd make his own land for his people!

 

In the meantime he concentrated on the welfare of his people. They no longer had trade with the humans of Dale and Esgaroth. In fact, humans made no more excursion into his forests at all and Thranduil was fine with that. Men had become strange and feral to his eyes, for all they were now supposedly the masters of this world. They seemed more uncouth and coarse, somehow. They were not the same as those who had been of the Dúnedain, who, except for the House of Gondor, had seemed to have their bloodlines mixed and thinned out over the years, or died out altogether.

 

Even more scarce were sightings of the Dwarves. Ever a reclusive and segregated people, trade and visits by the Dwarves had been all but nonexistent for years. For his plans to work, Thranduil had started sending envoys to the Dwarves in the Grey and Iron Mountains to open lines of communication. One of his messengers had returned informing him that a delegation of Dwarves from the Grey Mountains had agreed to come and speak to the King directly. They were, in fact, on their way and should arrive within the next couple of days.

 

Thranduil prayed to Eru that what he proposed would be met with if not approval, then at least without an outright rejection. He understood that what he was proposing sounded mad and would require more faith and courage than he perhaps had a tight to expect, but he felt strongly this was the _right_ thing to do.

 

He was on his way to see to his wife when he saw Galion hurrying towards him with an anxious look upon his face, “The Dwarves are here, Thran.”

 

With a look of shock, Thranduil sputtered, “Already? But I thought they weren't to arrive until a few days hence! _Eru!_ Did they catch a ride on one of Manwë's eagles?”

 

He started hurrying along with Galion, issuing orders, “Make sure we have rooms prepared for them. _NICE_ rooms! With baths and refreshments provided!” he paused, “I think I’d like to speak with them in one of the council chambers instead of the throne room. Have ale and refreshments brought there. That is all. For now.” and went on his way towards his throne room. He knew Galion would probably have everything he'd requested done before he even reached his destination and promptly put it all from his mind as he put on his ‘kings face.’

 

He pulled open the doors and entered from the rear of the throne room, but instead of climbing to his throne he walked around and saw the group of Dwarves standing before his throne. They looked tired, he thought. In fact, they wore that same weary, worn look his kinsmen had when they had first arrived to his Halls.

 

He approached them and drew their attention, “Greetings, Gentlefolk. I hope your journey wasn’t too demanding. Please forgive me lack of welcome. The last word I had was that it would be several days before your arrival. But come! Let us retire somewhere more comfortable.” and with that Thranduil turned and walked over to one of the many doors to the side of the throne room, heading to the one that he saw was open and lit within. Blessing Galion, who seemed to have his own brand of magical abilities, he held open the door for the Dwarves to enter.

 

As they entered they saw the chamber resplendent with food and ale - enough to satisfy weary travelers. There were a couple of servants still within and Thranduil, noticing their heavy coats and packs he asked if they would like to have their belongings taken to their rooms. Exchanging glances, one of them, apparently their leader, cleared his throat before replying, “Eh, well, we hadn’t really been expectin’ to stay.”

 

Dismissing the servants, Thranduil seated himself at the head of the table, a look of  disappointment upon his face, “Oh, but I had hoped you would stay for at least a couple of days. But if you have other business, I understand.” he replied, still hopeful, but not wishing to push just yet.

 

He sat in silence as the Dwarves refreshed themselves, clearly famished from their journey. When a lull in the breaking of their fast occurred he began by exchanging pleasantries. He was hoping to put them at their ease, but also hoped to find out some important information.

 

Finally, the leader asked what was one everyone’s mind, “So what’s on yer mind, Laddie? Why did ye need to see us so urgently? We haven’t had any trade with yer realm in years. Frankly we didn’t think there were any elves left in these parts. In fact we didn’t think there were any elves left in Middle Earth at all.”

 

“Well, that’s the thing. Soon there won’t be. Oh, we won’t be leaving any time soon. At least as you see it. For us the time will pass quickly. And what I offer you will probably not come to pass in your lifetime.” Thranduil looked them over and decided to go for broke, “I wish to take the remnants of your people with me to the Undying Lands, for I fear for your future here in Ennor in these times that are now under the dominion of man.” He then waited for their response.

 

“Ye’ve lost yer mind, Laddie! There’s no place for us there!” exclaimed their leader, whose name happened to be Mundri.

 

“Aulë is there. And if they have such objections I plan to make an island off the coast near Aman and close to Aulë’s Halls. The way I see it, that would not violate any laws about mortals stepping on the shores of the Undying Lands.” Thranduil concluded.

 

The Dwarves all guffawed at the king’s words until Mundri caught his breath enough to ask, “And how are ye planning on doing that, Laddie?”

 

Holding his gaze, Thranduil raised his hand and a pillar of stone began rising from the stone chamber floor, liquid in appearance and taking shape as Thranduil manipulated it with his mind. By the time he was done a perfect sculpture of the Dwarf stood there. He then lowered his hand and the statue melted back into the cavern floor.

 

“W-well, that’s a nice trick there, Laddie, but that don’t mean ye can raise an island from the sea, if that’s what yer claimin.” Mundri stammered out, clearly unnerved by the seeming elf-magic.

 

Thranduil sighed, stood and dropped the Glamour he’d been using to dampen his appearance for the sake of his people’s sensibilities. At the startled gasps of the Dwarves he spoke to reassure them that he was serious in his offer. “I am no longer of the Eldar. I am now Ainu and while I have never been to Aman I _am_ as one of the Powers there. I am an Earth Elemental and I assure you I can and will raise an island for you to live if they insist you cannot live among Aulë’s Halls. I’m hopeful they may yet allow this.

 

“My wife is also Ainu as is her brother and if an island is the only way I can bring you there then between us we will be able to make it habitable for you almost instantaneously. I mean what I say and I am serious in my desire to bring your people with me. What say you?” With that he sat resuming his usual appearance and waited for their reply.

 

To their credit, the Dwarves recovered from their shock quickly and were speaking to each other urgently in Khuzdul before Mundri once more cleared his throat to speak, “Why us? Why do ye want to save us?”

 

“Actually, it’s not just you. I’m also taking what Faery Creatures are left within my woods and I’ve already convinced the Ents to come with us. They are currently sleeping within these very Halls with their Entwives.” Thranduil concluded.

 

Mundri responded slowly, “But there are no Entwives left in Middle Earth.”

 

“Yes, well, my wife is _very_ talented and it was she who collected them. And having them is how I was able to convince the Ents to come.” Thranduil replied with a certain amount of triumphant smugness. For that had been an unexpected success that lent credence to his belief that Eru Himself was directing his endeavors in this whole mad venture of his. In fact, he strongly suspected the idea hadn't originated with him at all at this point. But he had decided he'd just roll with it and see where it sent him. And now he was sitting in a room full of dwarves! 

 

“But to answer your original question, ‘Why you?’ Well, why not you?! You are a unique people that I would not see die out because mankind spreads out and takes all the lands they see before them. I would not see you locked within your mountains cut off from the world.

 

“I’ve already had incursions into my Forest and have had to put enchantments around my woods to protect them. The trees still sing here but I foresee a day when they fall silent. When that occurs our time here will be at an end and we will leave these shores forever. Then all of Middle Earth will be the domain of mankind.” Thranduil concluded hoping they saw what he was saying.

 

Mundri spoke in a low voice, “Aye, we’ve noticed that there are parts of the Mountains that have stopped their song. My people have left the Iron Mountains and the Grey are beginning to falter in their song. They used to sing fer us, like yer trees sing for you.” he looked up slowly to the Elven King and the look exchanged was one of sadness in knowing that a time would soon come when both their peoples would pass out of memory and into the fog of legend.

 

“I don’t know your numbers, but if you are having any trouble in any way then I invite you all to come to the Emyn Duir, the Mountains of Eryn Lasgalen. I don’t know if they would suit your purposes, but with myself and my family still residing here I would think that those mountains would still sing for you. I am Earth and I am connected to the Land here. Within my Lands I will be able to protect you. I will not be able to keep the Sleep away indefinitely, for that is not given to me and is not Eru’s Will, but the Land will remain awake longer here than in any other place in Ennor.”  Thranduil proclaimed.

 

“Ye wish us to be yer subjects and yerself to be our King?” Mundri asked a little uneasily.

 

“I do not. I do not even expect that of those elves who have come here from the other realms.” Thranduil stated firmly, and then leaned over in a conspiratorial way, “Truth be told, I am looking very much forward to retiring!” he said with a mischievous grin.

 

Mundri barked out in hearty laughter at the king’s confession and slapped his hand on the table. “Well, I can tell ye that I’ll be giving both yer offers some serious consideration, King Thranduil,” using the king’s proper title and name for the first time. “And I thank ye for yer hospitality, but now we must be off.” the Dwarf concluded.

 

“Oh? I really had hoped to have you stay for a couple of days. Are you sure I can’t persuade you to further accept my hospitality?” Thranduil asked, real disappointment coloring his tone.

 

“Not this time, King Thranduil, though we appreciate the offer. We must get back and hold council on these matters. I feel it be urgent enough that it can’t wait.” Mundri concluded and they all got up and began gathering their gear. Thranduil walked them out, himself, and bid them safe journey.

 

Walking back inside he met the twins, “Were those Dwarves?” Elladan breathed.

 

“I haven’t seen a Dwarf since the last Age!” Elrohir said in awe.

 

“Well, it is my hope that they’ll move into Emyn Duir. I just made that offer to them. They actually seemed receptive to the idea.” Thranduil beamed.

 

The twins just gaped at Thranduil as he continued on his way. They exchanged a stunned look.

 

“I think all the things told us about our Good King Thranduil have been grossly exaggerated, Brother!” Elladan exclaimed.

 

“Indeed, Brother! But that is all to our advantage, is it not?” Elrohir pointed out.

 

“Indeed, it is, Brother!” Elladan grinned back at his twin with a knowing twinkle, “Indeed, it is!”


	6. Chapter 6

One hundred years had passed since the Dwarf colony had moved into the Emyn Duir and life in Eryn Lasgalen was good. The Dwarves had found the Mountains ideal, virgin and pristine and were like children in a sweet shop. Or elflings around honey cakes and berry tarts.

 

Commerce between the elves and the dwarves was active and fruitful and involved no payment in gold by either party. It was strictly a barter system and both peoples were extremely happy with the arrangement. Some wondered why it had not always been that way as a lot of grief would have been avoided.

 

The elves had organized and brought all the extra deadwood and stacked it neatly at the base of the mountains for the dwarves use and the dwarves had found a rich vein of coal they were utilizing for their forges. And Thúl made sure to blow any smoke from the forges high up and away from the forest to safely disperse in the atmosphere, while Glori cleaned the waters from the mountains of any impurities left from their mining. As Earth, Thranduil could feel the dwarves were doing no harm to his lands and he was content.

 

Nor did the dwarves stay exclusively in their new mountain home. They made frequent forays into the forest to mingle and visit with the elves. They shared Feast Days and elves would also visit the dwarves in their new Dwarrow bringing gifts and sharing in their Celebrations as well. Thranduil and his family would often join in these revelries and found many similarities between the exuberance of the dwarves and his own wood elves. For the dwarves could make merry every bit as well as his wood elves could merry make!

 

All those living within Thranduil’s realm, both elf and dwarf, enjoyed not only a high standard of living but also enjoyed increased energy and health, both in body and spirit. Those who had been so world-weary and heart-sore, to the very point of fading, now all enjoyed an enthusiasm for life and the land they’d long forgotten. Many considered it a gift of Eru and they thanked Him daily for their deliverance.

 

Very few realized it was because they lived in close proximity to the ainur who were living in the open amongst them, yet hid their natures to the inhabitants and it was their own vigor that was pouring out into the land and its inhabitants. Much as when the Eldar had first followed the Call of the Belain and had grown strong in stature and mind and had flourished under the care of the Ainur under the Two Trees in Aman before Melkor had ended their innocence and had plunged Amon into darkness.

 

During this time Thranduil’s youngest children, twins - again - were one hundred and five years old and had been mild mischief makers in their youth. They both had a knack for healing and were masters at finding and manipulating the healing herbs found in the forest.

 

The ellon was named Fandir and his sister was named Feniel both meaning White Radiant One because of their silver blond hair. Fandi and Fenni, respectively. Glori had left the naming of these two to her husband and Thranduil had named them for his adar, Oropher, as the children had his hair color and his blue-grey eyes.

 

Legolas had also strongly resembled his grandfather in his countenance, though he had Thranduil's eye and hair color. That he’d sired children that once again echoed his long lost beloved adar Blessed Thranduil’s heart and he fervently hoped his adar, indeed both his parents, would be among the re-embodied when he finally made his way to Aman.

 

Tam and Cam were one hundred fifty and seven years of age and had grown out to their fullness. They were as tall as their father had been before he’d been changed. Thranduil was now over seven feet tall. His son’s were around six and a half feet, that is six feet and six inches tall.

 

Their main interest was the forest and the life within. Thranduil was thankful his children were able to follow their life’s interest unlike he and his first born son who had had no choice but to become warriors. Tam loved the trees and growing things and Cam loved the animals who lived within. Their interest allowed them to work together but also independently.

 

Ammie and Emmie were two hundred twenty and seven years and being officially courted by the sons of Elrond. Their interest lay in woodcrafting and they were renowned throughout the Realm for their beautiful and lifelike depictions of the flora and fauna that was found in their woodland home.

 

Thranduil still smiled to himself when he thought back to the twins approaching him together, probably hoping for courage one from the other, to get permission to court his daughters. He’d had about twenty five years to get used to the idea, plus the fact that his wife had sat him down and explained in no uncertain terms that their daughters had _chosen_ these ellyn almost from the moment they had laid eyes upon them.

 

When they had finished stammering out their confessions of undying love for his daughters he had to strongly suppress the urge to play with them. Besides, he’d grown rather fond of them over the years. This in spite their wild years, not excluding all the scraps they'd gotten his own son into. Not to mention their years of despair, when they had caused everyone who loved them to despair _for_ them. Despite all, they were good ellyn and Thranduil knew his daughters loved them. 

 

So, instead of torturing them he’d given his consent and had sent for his daughters to let them know he’d given his permission to allow the courtship. He was rewarded by squeals of happiness and delight from his girls followed by hugs and cheek kisses and that was reward enough. That had been a little over one hundred years ago and he was grateful his daughters seemed in no hurry to wed. But he thought he knew why they hesitated.

 

The only disruption to the ordered chaos of his family life was the prank-war that had broken out between the sons of Elrond and the siblings, his wife and her brother, shortly after the twins had asked permission to court his daughters. Thranduil thought the sons of Elrond insane. There was no way they were winning that one. Plus, he didn’t think his daughters would be amused with their beloveds playing tricks on their Naneth and Uncle.

 

But the siblings were game to play _(of course they were!)_ and had decided between them not to use their gifts on the brothers, to keep it fair. But the brothers seemed to be one-trick ponies. It was different versions of the same prank over and over again, which was basically buckets or other containers of something or other that would be rigged to dump their contents on the siblings. The siblings actually admired some of them, marveling at the pressure plate they’d rigged into the floor of a workroom the siblings were known to use.

 

On the other hand, Thranduil was discovering his wife was an evil genius, while her brother was her evil henchman. She would think them up and he would carry them out. Thranduil would never forget the day the siblings had turned the brothers a bright blue right before the Starlight Feast. He would also not soon forget his daughters ire in realizing they would be escorted by a couple of bright blue ellon.

 

The collateral damage on that one had been his youngest children had also been turned bright blue, the color had clung lovingly to their silver blond hair as the siblings hadn’t known the young ones had gone to the swimming pond with the twins. The swimming pond that had had a very clever dye poured into it that matched the color the water appeared to be and was completely indiscernible to anyone just looking upon it.

 

Thranduil had taken it upon himself to un-blue his children much to the brother’s distress as he refused to do the same for them. But Thranduil had felt justified as his youngest were not part of the prank-war. Besides, the siblings had long since grown bored with the game and had graciously declared the twins the victors. The twins were apparently unable to accept the win and had kept up the pranks. Which in turn earned them additional misery when the siblings retaliated.

 

As had been the case when the siblings had rigged the bathing pools in each of the twins chambers to where they had been fed a steady stream of washing soap into the pool and the natural jets within the pools had done the rest. Both chambers had been completely flooded with soap bubbles that spilled out into the corridors when the twins tried to escape their chambers. It had gotten so out of control it had spilled out onto the walkways and began falling in great glops over the sides into the Great Hall itself. It had taken over a week to get under control and cleaned up.

 

Thranduil had been furious over that one and had given his wife and brother a stern talking to as they stood there looking at their feet like a couple of naughty elflings. Not for the last time did he wish he could indulge in a good stiff drink.

 

Galion and Wendil, who had become as thick as thieves, had tried to commiserate with him but they only helped a little. At times he felt his Halls really wouldn’t be left standing by the time they were ready to sail. And Celeborn was of no help whatsoever. He found it all very amusing. Thranduil was strongly tempted to sic the siblings on his kinsman to see just how amusing he’d find it then!

 

He’d finally had enough and had spoken to his daughters. “My Dearest Daughters, tell me I am mistaken when I suggest that the reason you are postponing your marriages is because your beloveds are behaving like a pair of elfings over this prank-war?”

 

“No Adar, you are not mistaken!” Ammie quietly replied.

 

“We do not understand them at all, Adar! Are all ellyns like this?” Emmie exclaimed in distress.

 

“Tam and Cam aren’t like this!” Ammie stated.

 

“Tam and Cam aren’t like anybody!” declared Thranduil, rejecting the comparison, and inadvertently admitting he had no understanding of his very well behaved sons at all. If anything, he’d understood his daughters when they were elflings all too well, being an accomplished former mischief maker himself.

 

“Why would they keep this up? Nana and Uncle have tried to stop it, so we can’t even blame them for responding when those silly ellyn _WILL_ keep it up!” Ammie, herself becoming agitated.

 

“Would you consider giving them up if they refuse to…. _grow up?_ ” Thranduil inquired.

 

They both looked down miserably, refusing to reply.

 

Pondering, Thranduil tried again, “Would you consider _telling them_ you’ll give them up if they don’t grow up and act like the proper ellyns you expect them to be as your husbands?” Thranduil proposed.

 

Taking a deep breath Ammie said, “You want us to threaten to end our courtship if they refuse to cease this ridiculous prank-war, is that correct Adar?”

 

“You want _us_ to trick _them_?” Emmie asked scandalized.

 

Thranduil looked uncomfortable for a moment before asking earnestly, “Do you have a better idea? Because I’m willing to entertain anything you might suggest to end this. Your Naneth and Uncle have tried and I’m only surprised they haven’t lost patience and sent them to the top of Caradhras, to be quite honest.”

 

The sisters shared a glance for a long moment. Thranduil had long known all his children could mind-speak. They then looked at their father and said in unison, “We’ll do it, Adar.”

 

Thranduil just sagged in relief, “Thank you, my hearts!” he said, and then “I really believe the thought of losing you precious treasures will wake them up. Then we will _finally_ be planning your Binding Feasts! You have no idea how much your Naneth wants to plan a proper one. Ours was a little, eh, unusual, if truth be told.” and he held out his arms to them and they readily indulged their beloved adar with their hugs and cheek kisses. And as always, that was reward enough for their adar.

 

*************************

 

One hundred years had passed since his girls had been married to the twins. Thranduil had felt like he was just waiting now for the time to sail. He tried not to feel that way, especially as his wife assured him it wasn’t time yet. But she’d also said it would be soon. And he’d already had reports from his people that the forest in the very south of what had been his realm had fallen silent.

 

The song of the trees had fallen silent and the elves couldn’t awaken them. More, all the Faery Creatures from that Region had moved Northward to the parts of the forest that were still aware. He recalled his wife’s words spoken not long after they’d wed that there would be signs the forest would give them that their time was drawing short. This was one of those signs just as the Grey Mountains falling silent in the far north was a sign.

 

More and more of his people were taking ship and in a way he was relieved. At this rate he’d be able to gather up the remnants quite easily, even the most recalcitrant of his people, and ship them all off to the Undying Lands. He felt that only then would he have completed his purpose and duty to his people. He also needed to send a messenger to the Grey Havens in Mithlond to warn those elves that soon, really meant soon this time. He'd also give that messenger leave to stay there or sail if that was his will.

 

If he were to be completely honest with himself he knew he would have a whole new set of problems once he reached those shores, but he’d worry about that when he got there. Right now he just had to _get_ them all there.

 

To that end, he had come to the decision that it was time to send his faithful Galion to Amon with this latest group that were leaving the shores of Ennor. He was also going to ask Wendil to go with him. He’d felt his Gwador had been separated from his family long enough. But his purpose was twofold. He also wanted to let his son know that they’d soon be reunited. His son, his grandchildren, his great grandchildren and who knew how many progeny the children of his son had produced over the years. Legolas was the Head of quite large household in his own right.

 

Thranduil lips quirked in amusement as he thought of his reaction when he finally got to meet all his new siblings. Then he sobered and wondered if Legolas had made the acquaintance of his Naneth and his own twin sister. His Ilesteliel. His little Lost Hope. He hoped so. And he hoped it was a joyous reunion.

 

He heard the knock that let him know Galion was arrived and he bade him enter. He got right to the point, “Gal, I want you to go with this current group of elves to Aman.” Then waited for an objection. He was surprised when his friend rather sagged in relief. “Thank you, Thran. I have to tell you I’ve been ready for awhile now.” Galion sighed.

 

“Gal! Why didn’t you tell me? I would have sent you at any time with my Blessings! I _know_ you miss Meri! I _know_ you miss Lorni! I _know_ you miss our grandchildren! _I_ miss them too!” Thranduil said earnestly.

 

“I just felt that you needed me. Wendil told me I had to help you, er, adjust, to your new circumstances. I couldn’t leave you until I was sure you were ready for me to go. Now it sounds like you are.” Galion explained a little helplessly.

 

“Wendil _told_ you….?!! Thranduil said in confusion.

 

“Yes, well. He told me you wouldn't be the same. That you be changed and I should help you stay grounded. That's you'd be like them. I mean, you seemed the same, but I didn’t know if you were still in there!” Galion said in a defensive tone.

 

“Of _course_ I’m still in here. I’m still _Thranduil!_ What is it, _exactly,_ that you think I’ve turned into in all these years?” Thranduil asked in complete exasperation.

 

“Well, you’re one of _them_ , now, Thran.” Galion responded a little uncomfortably.

 

“One of _them?_ I see.” Thranduil responded, clearly hurt. He waved a hand at the growing look of horror on Galion’s face, “No! It’s fine.” he took a deep breath, “I would like you to bring some correspondence to my son and if you would, see what is being accomplished about keeping our people together if that is their wish. Or, if it’s already been accomplished, prepare for the rest of us when we arrive. It shouldn’t be too much longer now. As you know, the forest has begun to fall to the Sleep. When it reaches the heart of the forest there will be little I can do to halt it. At that point we will leave. Perhaps a little sooner. I’m not entirely sure. Glori will let me know when it’s time.

 

“I also wish for Wendil to travel with you. I will speak to him privately, for there is something I wish him to accomplish for me as well. Something only he can take care of for me. That is all.” and he made it clear he was dismissing his lifelong friend.

 

Galion mumbled something appropriate and left his friend feeling that he had betrayed him in the worst possible way. He was immediately waylaid by Wendil. Galion held up his hand and pointed square in the maias face. “This is all your fault!” he burst out and went to brush past him, clearly distraught.

 

“Well, what has you in such a snit? And what exactly _IS_ my fault, may I ask?” the maia asked in his usual jovial way.

 

“I just hurt my best friend. _Badly!_ I betrayed him. _Badly!_ And it’s all your fault. _YOU_ told me I had to help him transition, to keep him grounded and _real_. And you know what? I was so focused on that it never occurred to me that he was just fine! He never had to transition from anything. He was _always_ Thran! _Ugh_!” and Galion threw up his hands and stomped off in a huff and Wendil let him go, a thoughtful look upon his face.

 

He made his way to Thranduil's study and rapped softy for entry. He heard the kings voice bid him enter and he did so. He saw the king sitting at his desk, seeming to be looking over some correspondence and couldn’t help notice the slight frown that formed between his brows when he saw him standing there.

 

“Ah! Wendil, I’m glad you came.” And he signalled for him to take a seat.

 

“Really, you don't look pleased to see me.” Wendil replied blandly.

 

“Twis nothing. I just informed Galion that I wish him to take the next ship to the Undying Lands. He has expressed his wish to comply and I’d like you to accompany him.” Thranduil stated.

 

“Might I ask why now?” Wendil asked in curiosity.

 

“No reason and every reason to tell you the truth. I know it is getting close to the time when we will all have to leave, but I wanted both you and Galion to leave ahead of us. I want Galion to make ready for us. And I want you….” Here he paused for a moment to contemplate his next words. “I want you to find the one who is the bond-mate to my brother. Thúl’s fëa-mate. You’ve spent enough time with him and you know what his fëa looks like. I want you to find the match. Come to think of it, I doubt that there’s a lot of people walking around Aman with a half-fëa.” he ended musingly.

 

Wendil stared at Thranduil and said a little helplessly, “How am I to accomplish this?”

 

“Well, I don’t know, but you are from there. I figured you’d have a better chance at success than anybody else I can think of.” Thranduil replied with what he perceived as perfect logic.

 

He wasn’t wrong and Wendil knew it. “I will certainly do what I can. I promise you this.” Wendil paused before he continued. “I need to apologize to you for Galion. It was my fault that he’s been perceiving himself to be in an awkward position.” he paused as he saw Thranduil cross his arms and look pointedly at him, brow lifted, as if to say, ‘go on - I’m listening,’ and he sighed. The king wasn’t going to make this easy for him and he feared he deserved it.

 

“When Glori came, she was a Celestial. She wasn’t of this world and it showed. This world was completely foreign to her and I’m frankly surprised at how quickly she adapted. The Powers didn’t adapt nearly so quickly, indeed, it they have at all.

 

“They seem to me rather….stuck. And they still hold themselves above and aloof from the Children of Eru even as they dwell among them. I know this, I was there. I was one of them and felt the same, as my Lady Yavanna did - does, for I’m sure she hasn’t changed. They don’t. Change, I mean.” Wendil realized he was _babbling!_ Maias didn’t babble!

 

Clearing his throat he collected himself and continued, ignoring the amused look that had crept into the kings eyes. Thranduil was clearly enjoying his discomfiture! “I feared that when you returned from your, eh, bonding-period, you’d be changed. And you were.

 

“But what I feared was that it would change you to be like her. I didn’t take into account that you were you and had lived several millennia as an ellon before any change had occurred. You were different even for an ellon and that also probably prepared you for the change Eru had planned for you all along.

 

“So, with my prior experience as a maia and living with the Powers and what I’d seen with Glori I had warned Galion that he needed to keep you grounded so you wouldn’t appear as something _other_ to your people, because you still needed to lead them. What I’m trying to say is…..I am  _Sorry_. I was _wrong_.” Wendil concluded and was completely unprepared for the burst of laughter that erupted out of Thranduil.

 

“You know,” Thranduil began after catching his breath and getting control of his laughter, “While I appreciate the lengthy explanation - and that was a _lengthy_ explanation! Eru! - all you had to say was that last sentence and I would have been astounded by just that." And he brought up his hands for emphasis, “I am  _Sorry_. I was _wrong_.” And he burst out laughing again. “I’ll have to get one of my daughters to embroider that for me and I’ll hang it over my hearth - forever! Because that’s a keeper!” he ended cheerily.

 

“I take it you accept my apology.” Wendil asked a bit sourly.

 

“Yes, Indeed I do, my friend. And now, if you’ll excuse me I need to find Galion and assure him I’m not angry with him.” and the king swept out of his study leaving the maia to ponder where he had gone wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

Fifty years after Galion and Wendil had sailed, Thranduil awoke one morning to discover his bond-mate was with child - again. They embraced each other with joy and after tenderly expressing their joy within their bathing pool they dressed and made their way to their private dining room to break their fast.

 

Thúl and Celeborn were already present and they were soon joined by Tam, Cam, Fenni and Fandi. They all expressed joy at the news Glori was expecting, notwithstanding Thranduil’s smack to the back of Thúl’s head when he made the off color remark that they could just throw the new arrival on the growing pile of their offspring.

 

Glori was more pointed in her remarks, “Just you wait, my Brother! Your time is fast approaching!” she exclaimed smugly, earning a fearful glance from said brother.

 

They all helped themselves to tea, each privately wondering what was keeping the girls and their husbands. Those four were usually among the first to arrive for their morning meal, as Elladan and Elrohir seemed to wake each morning famished and would each consume half the kitchens larder in their zeal. Thranduil made it a point of not wondering what activities would cause such ravenous hunger in the twins, as if the rosy glow and the serenely contented expressions on his daughter's faces were not a strong enough clue as to what those exertions entailed. He didn't want to know. Nope!

 

Finally, all four entered with extreme excitement and animation and those in the room instantly knew the reason for their late arrival, for Ammie and Emmie were both with child! Their brothers and sister eagerly embraced them, sharing their joy, while the three ainu exchanged a knowing glance. _It was time._

 

But not this day, so they joined in the congratulatory expressions of joy at the Blessings the girls were now carrying, while the daughters of Thranduil also expressed their surprise and joy that their nana was also expecting. Thranduil, himself, wondered how he was going to deal with three hormonal females! Though, to be fair, two of them were no longer his problem and it was their husbands that any emotional outbursts would be directed. He hoped they were prepared!

 

Celeborn was beside himself with happiness and anticipation that he was to be an Andaeradar, for there had been no new arrivals in his household for what seemed an Age! It wasn’t that he discounted the descendants of his Daeriel, Arwen, and her house. It is just that those in that line had forgotten them over the centuries and he had no bonds of kinship with those that remained. For that had been one of the reasons his Daerions had joined him in the South in the first place. The fading of Imladris had helped in that decision and they had brought all those with them that were not ready to sail.

 

It was when the grandchildren of their sister had passed that they had acted upon that decision to abandon Imladris at long last. For by then Imladris only brought pain and not the comfort of their memories of happier times. They still grieved for Arwen and probably always would, but hopefully this new blessing would ease their pain. This brought joy to Celeborn for he had been aggrieved that his grandsons had seemed to be destined for a life of one grief piled upon the next, starting with the wounding of their Naneth and her subsequent sailing, and he felt they had not deserved that.

 

Celeborn reverie was interrupted when his kinsman joined him. Thranduil threw an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, bending to say lowly, “ _This_ is why I asked you to wait to sail.” For Celeborn had expressed his wish to Thranduil to join Galion and Wendil when they had set sail, “I know you miss your bond-mate and truly I don’t know how you could have separated from her in the first place, but while you tarried _this_ is what you were waiting for.” Thranduil concluded in satisfaction.

 

“I will admit to my bewilderment at your request, at the time. I think it even crossed my mind at the time that you were somehow trying to punish me for the transgressions of my wife.” Celeborn admitted, and continued, “I fear I’ve let my wife’s suspicions color my own thoughts of you even after all these years. I see that they were groundless and I am sorry for it.” Celeborn concluded with some sadness.

 

“Don’t think upon it, Cousin!” Thranduil responded jovially, “I know the cause of her suspicion, of all of their suspicions.” And at Celeborn’s look of confusion, said in a conspiratorial way, “Wendil told me long ago.”

 

“Told you what?” Celeborn asked curiously.

 

“That none of them could see me. Not Lord Elrond with his vaunted Sight. Not the Istari. Not even with those confounded rings, could they gain sight of me. I recall being much relieved when Wendil told me this, for I didn’t wish to be seen and scolded should any of my decisions or actions result in their disapproval! It was none of their concern how I ran my kingdom.” Thranduil stated firmly. “Though there were times I was angry and hurt with them, and you, for denying me aid when those accursed servants of Sauron were harrying my people so. I felt it unfair that you all punished my people for some fault you all found within me.” he concluded his eyes clouded with memory.

 

“I didn’t know! She never told me! She would just mutter vague accusations that you could not be trusted. After so many years I suppose I just concluded that there was something she’d seen in that accursed Mirror of hers that she wasn’t sharing with me.” Celeborn replied in some agitation before he continued, “But how did you escape their Sight? For that is no mean feat, I’ll tell you!” Celeborn asked in some wonder.

 

Thranduil replied a bit wistfully, lost to memory, “I know not, though it was during that same conversation that he warned me away from the rings, though I assured him I did not covet the possession of any of them. He did sense something strange within me and asked me about it. I was open and told him what I knew of my connection to the land and my abilities to converse, commune and manipulate it. Wendil had Sight himself as an Istari and assured me that my gifts would aid me in the coming Dark Years. I took him at his word and his was the only aid I had during that time.

 

“I had wanted to sail myself, when my son left with his friend, the dwarf,” Thranduil continued, “But felt strongly that it was not my time yet. I think at some point in the next century I was so lonely for my family that I thought it would be better for me to fade than to keep on. And then _She_ came to me!” he grinned, before concluding, “So you see, Eru has plans for all of us, though we may not see them at the time!”

 

“What _is_ she, exactly, if I might ask, Cousin? I know she and her brother are not Edain, though they have a bit of the look of them. I had always assumed they were Peredhel, but I get the impression from you right now that this is not the case.” Celeborn inquired, wondering why they had never had this conversation before in all the years he’d been residing with them, and beginning to wonder if his lack of curiosity was by design.

 

“They are Ainu, of a Rank of Elementals called Ren. Wendil tells me they, we, for I am one of them now, actually outrank the Powers in Aman. She is Water, he is Air and I am Earth. We believe we will find Fire as Thúl’s fëa-mate there. Then we will be Whole. Complete as Yúl-Ren. All four elements.” Thranduil ended matter of factly, as though they were discussing the weather outside. And then led his cousin to a chair to sit as he seemed suddenly overcome by his revelations.

 

“Come, come, Celeborn. Tis not so great a matter. You’ve lived with us for several centuries now. Surely this is not such a shock to you?” Thranduil gently chided him.

 

Suddenly Celeborn began to laugh helplessly and when he got himself under control he said with a certain amount of glee, “Oh, _Cousin!_ I can’t _wait_ until my wife finds out! And my son, _Elrond!”_

 

Thranduil tilted his head and looked musingly at his kinsman, “I think you and I are not so different, after all, Cousin. There is strong mischief about you and I find I like that! Should I lay the blame of your grandsons at your feet?”

 

“Perhaps!” Celeborn replied with a wicked grin, “I can say our Celebrian was quite the handful as an elfling and can only assume she passed it on to her children.”

 

Thranduil rolled his eyes at his cousin in commiseration, “You should have seen Ammie and Emmie as elfings! _AI!_ I was convinced they were the very spawn of Morgoth! And that was after I had already raised the unholy terror that was Legolas! Though,” he continued with a chuckle, “from the secondhand knowledge of it I am grateful to have missed some of his more grievous adventures with the twins when he was visiting in Imladris. I hear tell they did give poor Elrond some considerable grief during those visits!”

 

Celeborn chuckled in agreement, “Aye! Thank Eru they usually settle by the time they reach their fiftieth year!”

 

“Not always.” Thranduil sighed as he recalled the bee incident with his eldest son. Though now he came to think on it the sons of Elrond were well in to their three thousandth year and had only seemed to settle when they wed his daughters. Perhaps he would have to adjust his dim view of his son's lapses. For even he had settled once wed. 

 

“But tell me, cousin,” Celeborn began, “If you and your wife be ainu, what does that make your children? Are they ainu as well?”

 

“Nay, we know they are not, though they all seemed to have inherited our gifts with both water and earth. They all appear to be imbued with other magics as well, but are disinclined to use or abuse their gifts, thank Eru! But surely you must have noticed they are all exceptional in their chosen occupations.” Thranduil replied.

 

“Indeed yes!” Celeborn exclaimed, “But I had never thought much about it, truly.” And then, “Is there a reason I have never looked too closely into your family before, Cousin?” He asked in all seriousness.

 

“Weeelll, yes, If I were to be completely honest with you, cousin. Glori, Thúl and I had decided long ago to keep our nature to ourselves. Only Wendil and Galion knew. And of course, our children know.” Thranduil smiled in reply. “It was done for your ease and comfort, my kinsman. And for your grandsons, as well.

 

The king continued, “I can only imagine their consternation in learning they had been playing pranks on those who could have sent them to their Daeradar Eärendil on Vingilótë if they had so chosen. Truly, it was this fear that led me to convince my girls to lay an ultimatum on them to cease and desist and behave themselves that finally ended that whole fiasco!” Thranduil said ruefully.

 

Celeborn burst out in laughter at the thought and then sobered, “So they know as well. They never told me. Was I the only one you didn’t trust with this matter?” he asked grievously.

 

“Forgive me, cousin. I should have told you long ago. The fault is mine. After a while I just didn’t know how to tell you without hurting you. And I can see that I tarried too long and this is grievous to me. I would not hurt you for the world and I have done so.” Thranduil said with great sorrow.

 

“Nay, Cousin.” Celeborn sighed sadly at all the wasted time he could have fellowshipped with his kinsman over the Ages and didn’t because his wife’s suspicions had warped his own view of him. “Please do not grieve on my behalf. What is done is done and this is a day of joy. We both will have new additions that will be running around our feet here soon. Though,” he paused and smiled mischievously at his kinsman, “one will be aunt or uncle to the other two!”

 

“No, Celeborn!” Thranduil smirked, “There will not be three. Haven’t you noticed a certain, eh, _trend_ in this family? There will be six!”

 

Celeborn’s eyes widened, “Six? Truly?” he whispered, in awe.

 

“Aye, truly! All Ladies are to carry one ellon and one ellith each. Glori and I have seen it. The most amusing part will be the children of my daughters and your grandsons! Though not so surprising considering the parents are two sets of identical twins.” Thranduil said with a smile.

 

He continued, “While the children themselves will be twins, they will have an identical image in their cousins.” Thranduil stated firmly before continuing. “And I’m afraid they will not be running around our feet _here_. All these children will be born in Aman, for this was the final sign we have been awaiting.”

  
Celeborn wasn’t entirely surprised by the relief and anticipation that coursed through his entire being at this piece of news. He merely breathed a heartfelt, “Thank Eru! _Finally!”_ And Thranduil knew what he meant.

 

It seemed they had been on a very long journey, the conclusion to which was finally at hand with only one sure outcome. That it was finally time to go to the Undying Lands. Aman. Elvenhome.


	8. Chapter 8

The arrangements to begin the journey to the Grey Havens in Mithlond was underway and seemed to be going relatively smoothly. Thranduil had sent word to the Dwarves and was heartsick when he saw that they only numbered around two thousand souls. They had been diminishing indeed over the years, even sheltering under Thranduil protection. But he did notice there were many children among those remaining and this gave him hope they could continue on under the Healing Power of Aman.

 

His own people barely doubled that number, to his relief, as he knew he had enough ships to convey them all, plus those in the Havens. Indeed, he had expected that he’d have more to carry on this final voyage and had planned accordingly. It just meant those going wouldn’t be crammed to the rafters during the crossing and would travel with some elbow room and comfort.

 

He had gathered all the Faery Creatures from his realm into a special box he, Glori and Thúl had constructed with their Gifts that was larger on the inside than it was on the outside. It insured they had plenty of room to frolic and play and they had an entire ecosystem built into their environment so it seemed to them they had just exchanged one forest for another and it felt familiar and comfortable to them as they still felt Thranduil’s touch upon this new forest. Indeed, they liked it so much Thranduil rather worried that it would be hard to get them _out_ of it once they reached Aman and their new forest home!

 

The Onodrim had long been put to sleep in a sort of suspended animation and shrunk down to the size of a quill pen and placed in specially constructed cases, padded with comfortable mosses. Being in such a state required no nourishment and they had not worried for their state in all the years they had kept them thusly.

 

By the time they were ready to depart, Glori and her girls were halfway through their pregnancies and all sported baby-bumps. All three would ride in carriages to ensure their comfort. The final duty that Thranduil performed on his realm was the sealing of his Great Gates and then melting the rock on the cliff face to hide their presence away from the world forever.

 

He and Wendil had long ago lifted the enchantment they had together placed upon the Enchanted River and now Thranduil simply lifted his protection from the forest as his final act. He was aggrieved when he felt the last remnants of his forest fall silent as the Heart fell to the Sleep he’d kept at bay for so long.

 

As they began their final trek, they had decided to avoid all mannish settlements and the Ren were able to hide their passage across the lands. They travelled South to a Pass in the Misty Mountains that would take them through with the most ease, well North of the remains of lost Lothlorien and where they would emerge on the other side well South of the now disappeared Imladris.

 

They traveled at a leisurely pace, lost to their memories of times gone by when they had last traveled these lands and marveling at how changed they’d become. There were towns and villages that had sprouted up everywhere and they were grieved at the spoiling of the lands and waters where these settlements dotted the landscape.

 

Still, they made their way steadily east, bypassing to the South those lands that were the Shire. Thranduil felt a pang in memory of the Perian, Bilbo Baggins he’d met so long ago and wondered if he’d chosen correctly in leaving the Perian to their own fate, and felt strongly that they were not to be interfered with. He took that as a sign from Eru and left it at that. He was satisfied with those he had brought with him.

 

Not for the last time was it to enter his mind that a lot of his past actions were not of his choosing, but rather by the Will of Eru and with that he contented himself. For he’d found that he had an especial love for Father Eru that he shared with his wife and brother, not realizing it was now part of his Nature to feel thusly disposed.

 

Even at their leisurely pace they soon enough came to those lands of Mithlond and the Gulf of Lhûn to the place called the Grey Havens. Thranduil spied his fleet far out in the Harbor as he heard the cry of the sea birds that had so long ago precipitated the Sea-Longing within his son. It had been four hundred eighty years since he had last seen his son and he looked forward to the time when they would be reunited. It was with this reunion in mind that he began to feel a sense of anticipation for their voyage for the first time rather than the regret in leaving his beloved forest, the place he had lived for the majority of his long life.

 

Upon reaching the Seaside Village, he remarked at how empty it seemed. He had feared it would now be peopled by the Edain and was surprised at the sparsity of life he found there. He dismounted his steed having planned ahead on bringing all their mounts for breeding stock, knowing he had enough vessels to transport them and was about to see to to the comfort of his wife and daughters when he spied an ellon making his way towards him.

 

“King Thranduil? Oh glorious day! We’ve been praying for your arrival, My Lord!” the ellon enthused. “I am Nírion and I will be in charge of transporting your people to your ships. If you’ll follow me we’ll get them all settled in the village while we make preparations to board them!” the animated elf concluded.

 

Clearly their arrival was welcomed. Thranduil smiled at the young ellon's name which meant Son of the Sea and thought how appropriate for a Teleri Sindarin elf. He had no doubt this one would end up making his home in Tol Eressëa where he hopefully had kin already established there.

 

“I thank you for your welcome, Nírion, though I am not so sure the title ‘king’ applies to me any longer.” He replied kindly. “If you could show me to some rooms I would greatly appreciate it. My wife and daughters are all with child and it is to their comfort that I am most concerned.”

 

Nírion's face relaxed into a beatific smile as he exclaimed, “I am afraid you will always be Aran, my Lord! And I will certainly show you to your rooms! What wonderful tidings! Your Lady Kin all with child, you say! Oh La! My Lord! That is a fortuitous sign, indeed. The Valar surely smile upon our venture!” and he smilingly led the way to an apparently abandoned building that was pristine and clean on the inside, seemingly just waiting for their arrival. Thranduil looked around and thanked the ellon in warm approval of the accommodations and then went out to collect his family.

 

His Lady-folk had all disembarked from their carriage, more than ready to stretch their legs and Thranduil noticed that a veritable army of elves had come out of nowhere to greet the newcomers leading them all away for baths and refreshment. Thranduil sighed with relief as everything seemed to be in hand and his people all seen to. He made his way to his family to lead them to their rooms.

 

He smirked in amusement at the consternation over their Dwarven contingent, but was pleased to see they were also led away by polite and helpful elves. The level of organization he observed told him these people had done this before and were all well versed in seeing to the needs of weary travellers on their last stop before boarding ship.

 

As they entered their accommodations everyone split off to their rooms to bathe and change into fresh clothing. Once accomplished they all met in the dining room to break their fast and again found their needs met by a table laden with food and drink. Thranduil and his family were all well impressed and fell upon their repast with gusto! After they had satisfied that need they all leaned back in contemplation.

 

Elladan asked the question that was uppermost in everyone’s mind. “Now what?”

 

Thranduil frowned in consternation. “You know, I don’t know. But from what I’ve witnessed so far I believe we are all well in hand. Their hands.” he clarified, sweeping his hand out towards the doors indicating the Falathrim. “These elves must have had plenty of practice over the years in getting people settled and sent on their way. Let us try to stay out of theirs and let them do what they do.” he concluded bemused at how easily he found it to leave his actions and fate in hands other than his own.

 

Glori laid her hand upon his arm and smiled at her husband in reassurance. “All will be well, My One! We will be there before you know it.” she said gently.

 

“Aye, I know it. I think now that our journey is at an end it will be the waiting that will be the hardest part of this venture.” he said with a sigh.

 

It was getting rather late in the evening so they all decided to retire and rest their weary bones and they hoped that more would be made clear in the morning. They found their beds comfortable and sweetly scented with fresh linens and each of them were asleep almost before their heads touched their pillows.

 

It was with some surprise that they all awoke feeling refreshed and ready to tackle the day, all prepared to lend their hands to whatever needed doing to get them on their way. Thranduil made his way outside and found an astonishing sight before his eyes. For more than a two dozen of his ships had already been boarded and put out deeply into the Gulf.

 

The others could be seen making an orderly column, one behind the other on one side of the harbor, pulling in front of the docks to be loaded up and where they would continue on their circuit around and out to wait in the Gulf. It was efficient and Thranduil could tell that thought had gone into its organization. He was impressed. At this rate they could all be on their way this very day!

 

Thranduil saw Nírion making his way towards him and he waited for the ellon to reach him. “Good Morning, Aran Thranduil! I hope you and yours rested well! As you can see we’ve already began boarding your people. We will crew your ships, of course, My Lord! Did you have a preference on when you’d like your family boarded?” the ellon’s animation left Thranduil a bit breathless and he wondered where Nírion got his energy.

 

“We will board last, if it pleases you. I would like to have all my people, their possessions, the livestock and their provisions taken aboard ship so I can be sure none are left behind.” Thranduil quickly amended, “If that meets with your approval, my good Nírion.”

 

Nírion nodded sagely, “Of course, Aran Thranduil. We had thought as much and your Royal Galleon is in position to arrive at the last of the whole procession. Likewise, all the animals were boarded during the night, along with all the feed and I can assure you they will be most comfortable during their journey.

 

“What we had decided was to store the animals in the cargo holds of the ships and each ship will hold some sixty persons and a compliment of twenty crew. That utilized all your ships, My Lord, and should make the crossing bearable and not overly crowded for the passengers and crew. Those numbers account for all of your people, livestock and the remaining Falathrim. I hope this meets with your approval, My Lord.”

 

Thranduil stared at the ellon, stunned, “I have a Royal Galleon?” he asked distracted and vaguely amused the type of ship shared the same name as his Gwador, though he knew it was a mannish word describing an multi-decked ship. He had been greatly astonished at the speed of advancement the edain had displayed during the prosperous reign of the last of the Númenoreans, in the person of the Dúnedain, Aragorn, his son’s friend, and his Rangers.

 

They had somehow retained some of their old shipbuilding knowledge and Thranduil had capitalized on this when he had commissioned the building of his fleet. It was aged now, but appeared sea-worthy and the elves of the Grey Havens had kept them in mint condition. He was glad he had had the foresight to have purchased them back then, for those Dúnedain were gone and their like was probably never going to be seen again in Ennor.

 

Bringing his attention back to Nírion he was surprised at the look of amusement on his face and he grinned back in return. “Truthfully, I’ve never been back here to see firsthand what it was that I was purchasing when I had the ships commissioned. I trusted to the knowledge of those building them and the glowing reports I received from those I sent to inspect them. I just recall that I had five hundred built and I believe there are some one hundred left of those.

 

“And yes, everything you have told me meets with my approval. As long as I have enough ships to get us all across I frankly don’t care if we have to stand elbow to elbow or riding on each others shoulders, as long as we are all aboard I feel we will manage.” he concluded with some amusement.

 

Nírion nodded with his usual enthusiasm, “I am glad our arrangements meet with your approval, Aran Thranduil, and you are correct. These ships that are left are the largest ones you had commissioned. Those who left over the centuries took sail in the smaller vessels. You have more than enough to ferry those with you across the Sundering Seas.” Nírion replied with complete assurance and satisfaction.

 

“I must say how very impressed I am with your people’s organizational skills. I had thought to be here well nigh upon a month with all the preparations before we were to be on our way. But you seem to have things moving at an astonishing rate!” Thranduil said in open admiration. “But tell me, I find I was surprised at the lack of men here. I had feared you overrun with them like all the lands East of here. How came this to be so?” he asked.

 

Nírion actually blushed at the compliment, before answering, “Thank you, My Lord, it is what we do here. What we have done for over two ages. We are especially motivated now for this is our last effort and we are all ready to leave with you! It is our time and well we feel it.” Nírion concluded with a mix of sadness and anticipation. “Most of us haven’t really thought ahead as to what we will do with ourselves once in Aman. Whether on the Mainland of Aman or on Tol Eressëa, itself, we will be sure to stay by the sea for it has ever been in our blood and calls to us.

 

“As for the lack of men?” he continued, “Quite frankly, My Lord, they were not welcome! These ones now are not like the men of old. They are rough and uncouth and we have had to be vigilant in keeping them from our small Village here. They were ever wont to cause trouble and harry what ellith remain in our midst. Why, we had even to start manning the ships and to keep armed guards when the riff-raff began attempting to steal them!” he indignantly replied.

 

Thranduil laid his hand upon the ellon’s shoulder in sympathy and thanks, “I thank you for your diligence, for had you not protected the ships we would be in sore straights about now.” he replied with a chuckle. “And now your time of waiting is over, just as is ours. I find I am looking forward to a new adventure.” he concluded musingly as he watched yet another ship, filled, weigh anchor and begin it trek into the Bay while another moved to take its place. He had counted eight such maneuverings just in the short time he’d been conversing with the ellon and he was astonished anew at their efficiency.

 

He thanked Nírion once more and told him to find him immediately should he require his assistance on any matter. Nírion readily agreed and bid him a pleasant morning.

 

Thranduil made his way back into the lodgings that had accommodated he and his family, and found they were all just sitting down to break their fast. Thranduil went in to join them and to update them on their progress. “Good morning, my family. I hope you are refreshed this morning!” he asked in a jovial tone.

 

“Good morning, Adar. I don’t know about the others but I am astonishingly refreshed” Fandi answered. “Have you found out what aid they will require of us to prepare the ships?”

 

“I can assist with the animals, Adar,” Cam offered.

 

“We can all help carry provisions aboard. All they need do is to direct us and we will be happy to assist.” came from Tam while Fenni nodded with enthusiasm along with most of his family sans the pregnant Ladies who knew they wouldn’t be allowed and decided not to argue the matter and figured they would be in the way anyway.

 

“They have already packed and provisioned over thirty ships and put out into the Gulf, and the animals were all taken care of and boarded during the night. I don’t believe any of the elves even went to their rest last night. They all seem extremely anxious to set off since they know they will be leaving with us.”

 

Thranduil continued, “I think it best if we just relax and wait our turn. They seem to have everything well in hand and I expect we will all be ready to sail by tomorrow at the rate they are going. We will just get in their way if we offer our aid, though I’m sure they would be gratified to know of your offer.” he concluding letting them all know he appreciated their willingness to assist.

 

They were going to need that willing enthusiasm where they were going. They all enjoyed their repast talking animatedly amongst themselves in their excitement that they were finally here and about to be on their way.

 

Watching the excitement of the younger elves, Thranduil felt a pang of sadness, knowing he was leaving the only home he’d ever known. His children where young yet, his eldest girls being only a few months shy of their three hundred and eightieth year. He knew it was their youth speaking, but they didn't seem to have the same connection to the only home they'd ever had. He caught the look in Celeborn’s eyes and knew his kinsman felt the same way. He also noticed that the twins, Elladan and Elrohir were also silent.

 

He got up and called all three ellyn to join him for a walk outdoors and he was grateful they obliged him without hesitation. He knew his wife would explain to his children why he felt a bit melancholy for she knew his mind.

 

The four ellyn walked around the Village that was currently bursting with actively and they found a spot to watch the current ship being loaded up with provisions and people. He knew they would appreciate the precision the Falathrim executed in organizing both people and the loading. It seemed mere moments before the gangplank was raised and the ship weighed anchor and then made its way toward the open Harbor to enter the Gulf.

 

“Eru! They are good!" Elrohir exclaimed. “Can you see how many ships they have loaded so far?”

 

“I’ve counted about forty?” Celeborn remarked.

 

“I see forty three.” Thranduil mused, “You now, it’s not even mid-morning yet. I think I may have seriously underestimated our departure time. I had thought earlier that we could all be aboard this very day, but then discounted that as ridiculous. I may have been correct in my first assessment!”

 

“These Falathrim are amazing!” Elladan enthused. “May I ask you Adar,” addressing Thranduil as his Father-in-Honor, “What you plan on doing with the ships once we get there.”

 

“I have no idea. I had originally commissioned five hundred. I had assumed that those ships no longer belonged to me but to those who sailed them over. As I am leaving with these I suppose I will give them to the Falathrim. They are a seafaring folk and they will need ships to pursue their craft in the new land. It would give them a head start to have a ready ship.” Thranduil replied, and then, “Yes, I think that is the right thing to do. They’ve been looking after them all these years for us, after all.”

 

Celeborn just looked at his kinsman and then out to the harbor again, melancholy again tinged with regret with how badly he had misjudged this ellon who daily showed his generosity to him, his kin, his people, his own people and now to these complete strangers. He determined, indeed, made a vow to himself that he would _never_ allow any sort of distance between himself and his kinsman again, no matter _what_ his wife had to say on the matter.

 

Seeming to read his mind, Thranduil patted his knee and said, “I don’t want to lose contact with you after we are in Aman. After all, we will share grandchildren together soon!” he smiled at his cousin in affection.

 

“How do you think this will all work out, Adar,” Elladan asked Thranduil.

 

“What do you mean. How will what work out?” he asked, mystified by his son-in-honor’s question.

 

“Will we all live together in the forest. As one people? Will you still be our King.” Elrohir supplied knowing the direction of his twin’s thoughts.

 

“No! I’m retired! And I don’t know, do I? For all I know my son or my adar are already kings or lords of a domain. I’m arriving as an Ennor refugee just like you are. Though I don’t believe our prospects to be poor ones. Regardless of what happens know that you are my family and I will always take care of my family!” Thranduil replied with some vehemence.

 

Celeborn chuckled! “You? Retired? I’m not entirely sure your people will let you go, my friend. They trust you - with reason - and they love you! You may have no say in the matter.

 

“Do you really think so?” Thranduil asked a little glumly.

 

He received a snort of derision from the twins and he threw them a dark look for their trouble.

 

“Really, Adar!” Elrohir began, “What would you do with yourself should you not be king? I mean, you are close to your seventh millennia and you’ve been King for over an _entire_ Age!”

 

"Are you actually calling me old, besides I passed my seventh millennia close to four hundred years ago. Need I remind you that not only is your Daeradar older than I am, but we are about to set sail for a land where all of us will be as mere elflings to the inhabitants there. Well, all of us except Glori and Thúl. They truly _are_ older than the dirt!" He replied with a smirk.

 

“Yes, but Adar,” Elladan began, “Do you even know how to _do_ anything that’s not king related? I can’t really see you being an administrator for our Andaeradar, the High King Finarfin!”

 

“Horrors, No!” Thranduil replied aghast. “I have always been at home in the Forest. Besides, I am Earth. I’m not sure I’d survive in a Noldorin city. I well remember the cities of stone that the Noldor seem to like so well. I did not do well in them. I’m concerned enough about this crossing that will take me away from the land. Though the ships be wood I will be on my wife’s domain!”

 

His three kinsmen looked at him in alarm, when they were interrupted by the arrival of Fenni, “Ada! Nana sent me to fetch you all for lunch.” she informed them.

 

They all got up to follow her and Thranduil threw a last glance at the number of ships in the Bay. Eru! There were close to sixty ships awaiting to sail. They were getting better! He hadn’t thought it possible!

 

Once more in their accommodations, they broke their noon fast, again with excitement as they learned that only forty more ships needed to be boarded. For they had correctly assumed they would be the last to board ship. Thranduil, sitting next to his wife silently shared his concerns with her regarding their water passage.

 

She replied that as he was bonded to her he would feel as at home on the water as he was on land. Just as she was at home in his forest as she was in her own element. Plus, she shared that she and Thúl had been talking it over and he would be able to speed them on their way. The journey would be over before they knew it! Thranduil was grateful and no longer worried.

 

They stayed in the lounge area, for it appeared that this had once been an Inn of some sort in days gone by, and they all just relaxed and whiled away their time. Everybody had already been out and explored the little there was left of the small fishing Village and they were content to just enjoy each other’s company.

 

Several hours had gone by when of a sudden, Nírion entered through the front door to inform them that they were ready to board the royal family. He received blank looks for a moment before they all sprang into action to collect the small amount of possessions they had with them. They also grabbed some food, mostly fruit, from the kitchen because it was not quite time for the evening meal, noticing that the kitchen staff were all gone, as was most of the stores.

 

They then made their way to the docks to join the line of people already boarding. The people made as if to allow the royals to precede them and they were waved back into line by their monarch. Soon enough they were boarding the last ship as the last elves leaving Ennor, and made their way to their cabins to stow their possessions, for they wanted to be out on deck when the ship weighed anchor.

 

They all made their way to the deck of the ship as it began moving out into the Harbor to join all those out in the Gulf of Lhûn.  All the ships together was an impressive sight. While they were all excited to finally be on their way, they chafed at the seeming slowness of the ships. _Youth,_ Thranduil opined. Thúl, of course, couldn’t use his gift yet. Not until they were all under way, else he risk ramming the ships together. So they decided to enjoy the experience and the feel of the ship beneath their feet. They’d all been on boats before, but this was a completely new experience.

 

As they approached the ships already in the Gulf, they noticed that some were drawing in front of the others and they saw they were making way for the King’s ship. Once in position at the head of the fleet and with some unseen signal between the ships they all began moving forward out of the Gulf of Lhûn and in what seemed no time they were in the open waters of Belegaer, the Sundering Sea and soon to the Straight Road.

 

Now Thúl raised his wind and the ships seemed to leap forward. Once they lost sight of land those on the deck wandered around or made their way to their cabins to rest. There was nothing to do now but wait.

 

At some point during the voyage a storm whipped up as though the Belain would hinder them and Glori and Thúl put a quick halt to that. Glori made the waters calm and Thúl blew away the storm and increased the fair wind to the sails of the ships. If anything their progress increased. Everybody broke their evening fast in the dining area of the ship and they were all in good cheer.

 

Quite a few of them went back on deck when night fell and they were amazed by the brilliance of the stars. It seemed to their eyes they were surrounded by stars as the water looked a perfect reflection of the night sky! Soon enough the elves began to sing ‘A Elbereth Gilthoniel’ on the one hundred ships of Thranduil, their clear and beautiful voices reaching up to the heavens and tears of joy were found in the eyes of all.

 

Suddenly the ships all seemed to lurch and then lift! They had found the Straight Road! It still seemed they were sailing upon the water but steadily they were leaving Ennor, their world, behind. Celeborn, standing beside Thranduil quipped, “That’s it then. If we'd had any second thoughts it’s too late for them now. There is no going back.”

 

“What is there left to go back to? No! Our way lies forward, for Ennor no longer wants us. While we were there we made sure to leave it a safe place. That is all anyone could have asked of us. It is the Time of Man now. Let them do with it what they will.” Thranduil replied.

 

The Straight Road did level out eventually and it seemed they were upon open water again and they sailed all through the night. No one slept. When dawn approached they were greeted with a joyous sight. For far on the Horizon they could make out the shores of Aman! They had made it! Glori stood next to her One and he had arms around her pulling her close. “Behold our new home, Beloved! A new adventure awaits us!” He spoke for her ears alone, feeling enthused and young again.

  
She squeezed his arms in affection, “Wherever you are, My One, _is_ my home.” Happy for his enthusiasm as they approached their new home in Aman.

**Author's Note:**

> Aran - King  
> Ernil - Prince  
> Mellon - friend  
> Ellon - Male elf  
> Ellith - Female elf  
> Elfling - child elf  
> Adar/Ada - Father/Dad  
> Naneth/Nana - Mother/Mom  
> Ion - Son  
> Iel - Daughter  
> Ion nin - My Son  
> Iel nin - My Daughter  
> Tithen Pen - Little One  
> Daeradar - Grandfather  
> Daernaneth - Grandmother  
> Daerion - Grandson  
> Daeriel - Granddaughter  
> Perian - Hobbit  
> Belain - Valar  
> Yrch - Orc  
> Eryn Galen/Lasgalen - Greenwood the Great (The Woodland Realm)  
> Meren Nen Amon - Joyous Water Hill (Halls of Thranduil)  
> Gwador - Sworn Brother (non blood relation/ close friend)  
> Gwathel - Sworn Sister (non blood relation/ close friend)


End file.
